


The luck of a Potter

by LivingInTheLight



Series: The luck of a Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dark Harry, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Face-Fucking, Gags, Ginny Bashing, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Harry, Praise Kink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So dads and Mr. Weasley, you are probably wondering why I am here in bed with lord Voldemort and believe me, I can explain…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This was the first time in his relatively short life Harry could honestly say he was happy. He had friends, a family and best of all a loving, gorgeous boyfriend. It was impossible to imagine what he would do without them. He had lived for years in an unloving house (not a bone in his body would ever think of that place as his home), followed by years with a meddling know-it-all and several traitors, but far worse was the manipulating headmaster. For the last two years his life had changed drastically and fortunately for the better.

It all started on the night of a full moon in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. More specifically the night starting underneath the whomping willow and in the Shrieking Shack. Everything had gone perfectly: Ron got bitten by a grim – aka Sirius Black, Padfoot, Snuffles, my godfather, ¼ of the legendary Marauders, Black Beauty (I really could continue, but that would interfere with the story) – well that serves the redheaded bastard right, he got to hex his favourite potion’s master without further repercussions and he finally found the family he had craved since he was only a little boy. 

Believe it or not, but it was all due to his incredible luck. After two years, he still loved those memories, those days where the best of his life. When they left the secrete passage underneath the tree, the full moon shone bright in the sky. His first instinct was to panic, because professor Lupin could transform at any minute. When it seemed everything could go south very quickly, he fell over a little rock on the dark ground and accidentally pushed Sirius into the whomping willow. Well, short story even shorter: Sirius pressed the knot and all the branches of the tree started to move again. One of the biggest branches knocked professor Lupin unconscious and the threat of the werewolf disappeared. Without another hitch in the plan the small group consisting of two unconscious professors, one filthy rat, one escaped convict and three very lucky students made their way to the castle and the headmaster.


	2. Fun interrupted

At the moment his boyfriend was doing unspeakable things to his body. He had never felt so good and couldn’t remember a better moment in time. It was incredible what one person could do with his tongue! And Merlin, was it even possible to move your hips like that? Harry became incoherent a long time ago, probably around the time when that devilish mouth was biting his neck or when he was finally filled to the brim by that large cock. The only thing he could do now, was to hang on for the ride and keep moaning, whimpering and withering in pleasure underneath the muscled body of the man he loved. They were so emerged into each other that neither heard the commotion outside their room. The moment the room got invaded by unwelcome visitors went unnoticed by the couple in the bed. At least that was until one voice made itself known quite loudly.

“Harry James Potter-Black,” his previous godfather and since some time now his beloved adoptive father bellowed, “What the hell do you think you are doing? How did you even get out of Hogwarts, why aren’t you sleeping in Gryffindor Tower? If you know what is good for you, I want some answers and I bloody well want them right now!” 

This certainly put a damper on Harry’s euphoric mood and brought him back to awareness. If there was one person nobody wanted to see or hear when they were in the middle of having fun with their boyfriend, it would definitely be their dad. Couldn’t he have waited just a couple of minutes?? If you thought things couldn’t be any worse than that, you clearly don’t know Harry. Well, like they always say: a disaster never comes alone. Standing next to his precious father were none other than his other parent, Remus Lupin, the redhead patriarch, Arthur Weasley with his banshee of a wife (wife of a banshee, your choice), Molly Weasley and the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore with his loyal sidekicks, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry really didn’t want to think about the fact that Moody had an electric blue eye that so happened to be magical and could easily see through the blankets covering him loosely. 

If all of this wasn’t embarrassing enough, he clearly heard two voices laughing in the middle of the doorway. If he wasn’t in such a compromising position (naked and with his boyfriend’s cock still in his ass) he surely would have hexed them into oblivion! But no, that certainly wasn’t an option right now. In the corner of his eye he could see a glimpse of two tall, smirking wizards. A blond and a man with hair as dark as the night. Harry was sure that this was even worse than the time the two of them walked in on him, but well that is a story for an other time.

Like the Gryffindor he is, Harry decided to face everything head-on before his boyfriend decided to kill, torture or maim all the intruders. Well, okay to be honest he didn’t really care that much for all of them, but let’s get things clear: he liked his dads in one piece, thank you very much.

“Uhm, …, hi dads, … everything alright?” smooth Harry, you are so fucking brilliant – please note the sarcasm – “you know, I can explain this…”

“You bet your ass, you will explain this! You get exactly one more minute or you will be in a world of trouble!” Sirius wasn’t even done talking before a low voice whispered in his ears, “You better not lose your ass in this bet, because I am rather fond of it and you know how I tend to react when someone tries to steal my property.” A lesser man than Harry would get a shiver over his entire body.

He really hoped his dads hadn’t heard that, but Harry knew from experience how good the canine hearing of Sirius is and how extraordinary the wolf hearing of Remus is. Looking at the grossed out and faintly amused expression of his dads faces, he immediately knew the answer to his question.

The tense silence was rudely interrupted by the shrill voice of Mrs. Weasley. “Harry, what do you think you are doing in the bed of an adult? Do you even know who he is? For heaven’s sake, you are just a boy, you don’t know what you want. It isn’t proper to be with another man, we all know that this is just a phase you will grow out off. You know that Ginny would love to go on a date with you. Ginny would make you so happy, just give her a chance. If the two of you marry, Ron will be your brother-in-law and I would be your mother! Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

Harry knew that he had to put a stop to this right now. His lover tends to get a bit possessive over him and obviously doesn’t like anything the red banshee is yelling at them. “Mrs. Weasley, like it or not, but I am gay and happily in a relationship. I do not want Ginny, nor will I ever want her or any other woman. I am no longer a little boy and am quite capable of making my own decisions. If I have any trouble making them, I will not hesitate to ask my family. And I mean my own family, like the two lovely gentlemen next to you, who are quite obviously gay and happy with each other.”

“Harry, we know that you are no longer a little boy, but you really should come out of the bed right now, you clearly don’t know in how much danger you are right now. Come here and we can talk more privately back at school.”

“Sorry, headmaster, you are right. This conversation is going nowhere.” Harry allowed a brief smile to grace itself on the headmaster’s face and a slight twinkle in those blue eyes, before he decided to burst the bubble. “That is why I would love to talk with my family and my lover without your meddling or that of your sidekicks. Now if you would please leave us all alone, that would be great.”

“Now hear this young man, how dare you speak to the headmaster like this?! I expect you to apologise immediately and we will pretend like this never happened.” 

“Merlin, you are giving me a headache!” before Mrs. Weasley could answer, Harry summoned his power and apparated her right out of the bedroom and back to the Burrow. “Oh, and headmaster? I know perfectly well who I am sleeping with!” With a final wave of his hand, Harry apparated the unwelcome guests right out of there.

“So dads and Mr. Weasley, you are probably wondering why I am here in bed with lord Voldemort and believe me, I can explain…”


	3. Meeting the in-laws

“Maybe it will be easier and more comfortable for all of us if we have this conversation when we are all fully dressed. Now if all of you can leave the room, Harry and I can do just that” Voldemort suggested before pulling his cock out of the younger boy’s ass. The result was enough to leave Harry with a permanent blush rivalling the famous Weasley’s hair colour. Let’s just say that no parent should hear their teenage son moan like that.

To Sirius’ credit he didn’t react to the blushing and moaning of his son, but you couldn’t exactly say that he was calm. “Hell no, I am not leaving my son alone in this room with you until I know exactly what is going on here. My sweet, little, innocent puppy isn’t even 16 yet, you disgusting pervert! I don’t care that you are both naked, you will both get out of bed immediately and get some clothes on! I am giving you five seconds, pup, to move your behind and believe me you do not want to know what I will add to your already significant punishment if I have to wait a second longer. ” Not wanting to take any further risks Harry grabbed his pillow, covered himself and leaped out of the bed, leaving a startled dark lord in his wake while he ran to the safety of the bathroom and his clothes.

Meanwhile after Harry’s quick departure, Voldemort got out of bed still half hard and without any visible shame or reluctance. You could say that he just had a very convincing mask on his face like every self-respecting Slytherin, but the truth is that everybody should be proud of a body like that! There wasn’t an ounce of fat, every inch of his tall body was covered with pure muscle and surrounded with a pale, blemish-free skin. All of this was in a sharp contradiction with the snake-like creature that he was known as. Among all the anger in their minds the older Gryffindors found themselves quite impressed with the dark lord’s physique. Even Arthur who was distinctively straight found himself looking longer than appropriate. But could anyone seriously blame him? The first thought in Sirius’ mind after taking a quick peek down below was ‘damn Harry, you are so tiny, how the hell did that work without causing any permanent damage? Wait a second, there better be no permanent damage! Dark lord or not I will kick his ass!’ 

Voldemort strolled to his closet and dressed at his own pace without taking any further notice of his audience. While fastening the last button of his robe, Harry came back into the room, looking refreshed and wearing a comfy pants and a big sweater that were noticeably too large for him and clearly weren’t his own. Maybe it wasn’t the right question in this particular situation, but Remus automatically wondered why You-know-who would own such clothing. In which situation would he wear these? It certainly wouldn’t be appropriate to wear this when commanding and ordering around his Death Eaters, there would be absolutely no respect. He certainly didn’t wear these in public, the Daily Prophet would have a fit for sure. Maybe he used them while torturing innocent muggles or kicking tiny, cute, little puppies, everyone knew you couldn’t get bloodstains out of your robes. No, that couldn’t be true, could it? Maybe a question for another time.

“Dad?” this interrupted the bizarre train of thought that was currently occupying Remus. ”Dad, are you coming? What are you doing? Everyone is going to the sitting room.” Remus followed and sat in a black leather chair next to Sirius and Arthur, joining them in a loveseat on the opposite side of a small table were Harry and lord Voldemort. When everyone was seated, Voldemort summoned a house elf and ordered tea and biscuits. Apparently even a dark lord can be a good host.

“Okay, I know you have a lot of questions, but I must ask you to hold them until I am done explaining everything.” After a reluctant agreement, Harry decided to start at the beginning. “The summer after third year, we managed to hand over Wormtail to Amelia Bones and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That summer was the best of my life, because I finally got the family I always wanted. Don’t get me wrong, I love the Weasley family and I will always consider them my own. Mr. Weasley, you know I consider you as my third father and you mean a lot to me, but I know that you already have an entire family to take care of. Something I never suspected to happen happened. The little orphan who thought he didn’t deserve anything, didn’t only get one, but two amazing families. After you adopted me, the both of you gave me the chance to keep my first family and contact them regularly whenever I wanted. One day when I was flooing to the Burrow unexpectedly, my initial thought was that nobody was home but I overheard a conversation that changed my life more than I could have ever expected.

/start flashback/

Harry was just about to turn around and go back home when he heard some voices in the next room. He knew that eavesdropping is wrong, but well he is a teenage boy and damn curious, so he decided that a couple minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone. Boy did he get that wrong. “I just hate it mom, why do I have to keep pretending to like him. He is just an arrogant, spoiled child that thinks he is better than me. It is his fault that all of us have been in danger before. I got bitten by a dragon and a grim, Hermione got petrified and Ginny got possessed by a diary. Sometimes I swear that if the money wasn’t so damn good, I would never stay friends with him. Why does he get to have all the fame, the popularity and the money? It just isn’t fair I should get that, I deserve it more! Nobody cares about him, he deserves all the hate his relatives gave him, just for being a dirty parselmouth.” Harry was overwhelmed, he didn’t know what he should think. He knew Ron could be jealous sometimes, but this was just awful! Who paid Ron to befriend him? Why would anyone do that? “I know sweetie, especially now that he got adopted by those two mongrels and Arthur gave him permission to come here whenever he wants. At least the previous years professor Dumbledore kept him at his aunt’s for the bigger part of the holidays, but now we have to be on guard all the time. I know it is hard on you, but just pretend for a little longer. The headmaster promised to give you an extra bonus when the school year starts again. Just think this, in a couple years the brat will marry Ginny. When they have an heir, she will have complete access to the Potter and Black vaults. This will make her and us the richest people in Britain, maybe even Europe. After that nobody will care what will happen to the brat. Dumbledore hasn’t decided yet, but the chances of the brat’s survival are very slim.” Harry had heard enough, he turned around and fled silently threw the floo network back home. The rest of the day was spend crying and thinking of the betrayal of his best friend, while locked up in his own bedroom.

/end flashback/

“Cub, why didn’t you tell us that? We could have helped! I know the explanation isn’t over yet, but please come here.” Harry immediately flew into the open arms of Remus, where he was hugged from both sides by Arthur and Sirius. “Oh Merlin, how could they? How is this possible, how could my wife and youngest two children do this? Harry please know that I consider you my son and I know that my eldest sons do too. I am so sorry, I should have known.” With his thumb he caught the tears leaving Harry’s eyes.

“Thank you, I love all three of you. I am sorry that I never told you, but I was just so hurt that I didn’t know what to do and I didn't want to come between the Weasley family. When I figured out that not only Mrs. Weasley and Ron got paid by Dumbledore, but also Ginny and Hermione, I started to form a plan. I figured that if the Light Side wasn’t so light that maybe the Dark Side wouldn’t be so dark. I began to make connections within the other houses and soon learned that Dumbledore wasn’t so popular with them. I befriended the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs while making sure that the Gryffindors didn’t find out any of my plans. Draco helped me contact his father and together they helped me approach professor Snape. In the meantime I was already the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament. I knew it was a ploy that had something to do with me and Voldemort, so I decided to wait it out and see what was coming. When I was whisked away by the portkey, Voldemort got resurrected and instead of fighting we talked. He told me everything about his true goals in the war and about Dumbledore’s manipulations in not only my life but that of many others. Together we decided that Severus and I could continue to act as spies for the Dark Side, while pretending to be loyal to the Light. Along the way, we continued to talk and well I don’t want to sound cheesy, but we fell in love.”

Harry was still seated in Remus’ lap and surrounded by Sirius and Arthur. He was too scared to look at their face and see the rejection that was sure to be there. The only think that broke the silence was a scared, soft voice whispering: “Please, don’t hate me.”


	4. A bunch of redheads

 

The soft murmuring was met by complete and utter silence before everyone started to talk as one. “Cub, I could never stop loving you, please don’t think like that. I will always be by your side even if you decided to sleep with Satan himself!” This was met by a slightly amused look of Voldemort.

“Harry, in my mind I just lost one of my sons, my only daughter and wife. They don’t deserve any better for their atrocious betrayal, but you did nothing wrong. You cannot choose who you fall in love with. If you say he is a good man, I believe you. I have always trusted your instincts and I will continue to do so!”

“Harry, you are my puppy, you have been the most precious person in existence ever since I was informed of Lily’s pregnancy. If you don’t believe me you can ask Moony, but I was more nervous and exited for your birth than Lily and James combined. You can even decide tomorrow to become the next Dark Lord and go on a killing spree and I would still follow you, because I am sure that you would have a good reason. The only thing you could possibly do, for me to be mad is killing Moony. But rest assured even then I would give you the opportunity to explain and if I think he deserved it, I would help you bury the body where no-one can find it.” Sirius exclaimed.

After a little while Harry started snickering, and NO it definitely was not a giggle!  He didn’t care what his dad says! Sirius was just glad that he was able to put a smile on his son’s face, before he remembered what he had said. He turned an abashed smile at Remus and said: “no offence, Moony, you know that I love you…”

“None taken, if it was the other way around, I am certain that he had a good reason and in the right situation I would have probably helped him.”

“Thanks everyone, I hoped you would be okay with this too. I know I should have told you sooner and I should have had more faith in the three of you.” Harry was so grateful for the support of his family that he snuggled a bit closer to Voldemort, who automatically tightened his arms around his little lover. They may have done this on instinct, but the little gesture didn’t go unnoticed with the other adults.

“Wait a second, Harry, I have one question. You just said ‘I hoped you would be okay with this too.’ Why did you say ‘too’? Who else did you confide in? Or better yet, maybe I should ask you, how many of your older brothers already know?” Arthur asked with a semi stern voice.

Despite Voldemort’s arm around his shoulder, Harry started to fidget nervously in his seat. “That depends… In how much trouble would they be if they knew?”

“All of them would be in significantly less trouble if you told me straight away.” Arthur conceded.

“Okay, then I may admit that all five of them know. It isn’t their fault that they didn’t tell you, I made them swear secrecy. Believe me, Percy wanted to tell you, but I have some amazing dirt on him and the others so they wouldn’t snitch.”

 

* * *

 

How Gred and Forge found out…

“Oh Merlin, guys, I really don’t know what to do! What do I do? Please, I really need your help! I’m gonna screw all of this up and he will hate me! Why would he even like me? I’m an ugly, pathetic, scrawny, little child! Why would someone like him ever be attracted to someone like me? Maybe I should just forget about all this, yeah you are right guys. I should just forget about this, thanks for your help. I gotta go now…”

“Hold it right there Harrykins, did we understand your word vomit correctly? Has our sweet, innocent little brother a crush? You are gonna place your butt right there and start from the beginning or you will become our new test-subject for our joke shop! You cannot just storm into our room, drop all of this information onto us and then just leave. We want to know it all, every juicy detail! Who is he? Do we know him? How old is he? Is he hot? Have you kissed yet? Do you want to kiss? Do you want to do more than that? Is our sweet little Harrykins not so sweet and innocent anymore?”

After that an excruciating interrogation began and Harry spilled all of his well kept secrets. Everything that had bothered him during the last couple of months came out and afterwards he was happy that he had people to confide in.

 

* * *

 

How Bill found out…

Harry tried to be as silent as possible, he knew there were some Order members meeting with his dads and they couldn’t find him sneaking back into the house. Not when he just came from a lovely date with their arch-enemy. Yesterday he had heard Tonks saying Mad-Eye was ill, so the blasted eye shouldn’t be a problem right now. With the expertise of a true teenager with canine dads he slipped into his own bedroom. With a sigh of relieve he switched on his light and saw Bill Weasley sitting in his bed, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hi Bill, nice to see you again, I’d love to talk, but I’m really tired right now. Bye…” After Harry faked a huge yawn Bill gave him an unimpressed look.

“I know you Harry, and surely you can lie better than that. Come on, sit and talk. You’ve been acting weird lately, I just want to know what is going on in the mind of my youngest brother.”

Harry blamed it on the left over excitement of his date, but he got onto the bed next to Bill and told him everything about the betrayal and Voldemort.

 

* * *

 

How Charlie found out…

Growing up in a house with so many siblings made sure that you always had a lack of privacy. With most of your brothers knowing your deepest secrets, it would only be fair to know their secrets as well. Charlie Weasley was a prime example of that. He liked to know what was going on in the lives of his brothers and sister. As a born and raised Gryffindor, he also wasn’t above eavesdropping to get the wanted information.

The older Order members were still talking about all kinds of mundane stuff and quite frankly, Charlie was bored. He had noticed that his older brother, Bill, had been gone for the bathroom for some time now and he decided to investigate.

The door of Harry’s bedroom was left ajar and he heard the voices of both his brothers. He decided to keep on listening to the entire conversation.  He felt enraged with his so called mother and younger siblings, saddened for Harry, but also glad that he was able to find happiness in such circumstances.

He waited until Harry was done talking, before opening the door and joining Bill and Harry for a group hug that showed his support.

 

* * *

 

How Percy found out…

“So Percy, hypothetical question… If I want to sue people, rather important people. I want to see them go down for every wrong they have ever committed, but I don’t want to do it right now. I want to give them a false sense of security and take them down at the most opportune moment in time. How should I handle this? You know, purely hypothetical…”

“I am glad, you came to me with this question Harry, because the others wouldn’t have taken you seriously. I would file a complaint through the goblins of Gringotts and let them handle it. They are quite vicious and are very good with the law for the right price. Everyone that ‘hypothetically’ hurt someone of my family deserves no better.”

“Would you still feel the same if I wanted to sue people you know? People you consider family?” Harry asked with a small voice.

“I trust you Harry, I would like you to explain further, but I understand it if you want to keep everything quiet.”

After an hour of explaining, Percy was furious!

“How dare they, how dare they do something like that! We must report them, the ministry will help us! They broke the law, I can’t believe this! I have been living with thieves and oh god, this is horrible. I support you fully Harry, but I don’t think that I can live with that monster any longer. Don’t worry I will find another reason to leave, nobody will suspect you or that their secret is out. I will tell her that I stand by the ministry and not Dumbledore. I will attempt to stay in contact with dad and the others, but for now I really need to think about all the lies she has ever told me! But Harry, we should tell dad, you can trust him you know.”

“I know I can trust him, Perce, and he would probably be able to help, but I don’t want to ruin and separate his family. I want to give him the happiness he deserves for a little while longer. I know you don’t agree, but you owe me one! Remember that time when I walked in on you and the table was on fire. Fred and George got blamed for that, but I didn’t snitch!”

“Fine, I won’t tell, but we are even right now!”


	5. Planning revenge

 

“I should have known they were keeping secrets from me. All of them have been acting in a mysterious way. Oh, can I know what blackmail you used on Percy? I know him, he wouldn’t keep quiet if he didn’t have a damn good reason. A part of me is just glad that he honestly doesn’t believe all that nonsense Fudge is spreading around. I have no idea how that moron ever got so many votes, but well we have to admit that the wizarding world is filled with idiots.” Arthur said.

“Well, father dearest, I will take their secrets with me into the grave. A brother’s honour!” Harry told them with a look of pure innocence.

“So, better yet, either way you will keep their secrets until you can use it to blackmail them or get back at them. It also is a possibility that they have just as much blackmail on you, so you can’t snitch on them without fearing retaliation. Don’t try to fool me puppy, I had a younger brother too. We may have had our differences, but Regulus and I shared secrets and blackmail like any other siblings. You should also know that the look of innocence stopped working a long time ago. And after what we walked into today, I don’t believe that even Moony will fall for it again…” Sirius added.

“Oh please, dad. We all know that Moony is a sucker for my puppy-eyes.” Harry just couldn’t help to keep the mischievous grin of his face.

“Don’t look at me like that Padfoot, I just can’t help it. Every time he flashes those big, sad, green eyes at me, I just melt! It’s like some kind of hypnosis and I don’t know how you are immune to them. Sometimes I blame it on the wolf, no werewolf can ever deny its cub. We can be strict, and a rebellious and naughty cub will be punished, but we have to protect our young ones. If a cub is sad, the entire pack is affected.”

“It is not just you, Lupin. I also can’t resist them, from all my Death Eaters only Severus is immune. He blames all the dunderheads he has to teach all day long. For being the enemy for such a long time, Harry has all of my followers wrapped around his tiny fingers. But enough of all the explanations. I know we will all have to talk about this at a later time, but right now we have work to do. Since Dumbledore and his little bird loving club walked in on us, we can be sure that he will start a smear campaign against Harry and myself. We have to attack him before he brings doubt to the public.” Voldemort contributed to the conversation.

“Harry, you told us that Percy advised you to go to the goblins. Did you do that, what did they tell you?” Remus asked.

“I went to them as soon as I got the opportunity after my conversation with Percy. Together we made a plan that can be executed in just a couple of minutes. Everything is ready and is being accomplished as we speak. While I was freshening up in the bathroom and putting my clothes back on, I sent my patronus with the message that the plan is in action and our chosen code word to confirm it was me.  From now on the goblins will take care of everything. I am one of the richest clients they have, so for the right price they will help a lot. Goblins are a proud race and they honour their job. If there is one thing they hate above all else, it is thieves.”

“Wow that is wonderful Harry! What are they doing right now? How are they helping us? Everyone should be scared of them, they are very vindictive. It is amazing that they like you enough to help. It isn’t in their nature to aid wizards. Bill has worked with them for years and he has earned their respect, but he still doesn’t get along with a fair few of them.” Arthur wondered.

“Well with the shared power and money of the houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Gaunt, Malfoy, Lestrange and Prince they couldn’t resist. I didn’t go alone to the goblins, but Voldemort, Lucius, Severus and Bill all accompanied me and gave me good advice. The first thing we arranged was the money. Those bastards stole a lot of my parents’ money out of the Potter vaults. I will get all of that back with a reasonable interest. The money was stolen from me and put into different accounts under the names of the Order, Dumbledore, Granger, Molly, Ginny and Ron. I made sure that all of your hard earned money and everything one of them has ever withdrawn has been put in a save account that only you can reach so no harm will come to that. Tomorrow everyone will get a notice that they will have to pay me back plus interest within 30 days. If they don’t or aren’t able to do so, they will be fined. And believe me, it will be a big fine, because it will all be authorized by the goblins. If they are lucky they will only have to work for about 30 to 40 years each to pay me back.”

“The second thing we arranged was an article that will be published in the Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, courtesy of Luna and Witch Weekly tomorrow morning or if we are lucky tonight in the evening edition. The article was composed by Lucius, Voldemort and Griphook and was finalised with the finishing touch of Rita Skeeter, so we can all be assured that it will leave a big impact. Everything we discovered will be mentioned: the betrayal, the theft and every crime committed by them. Hopefully the public will despise them as much as we do.”

“And last but not least, with your help Arthur we will be able to denounce them of the Weasley name and declare all of them enemies of our houses.”

“Wow, that is all amazing, Harry, but Molly is still part of the Prewett family, she can just adopt Ronald and Ginevra with that name.” Arthur said.

“Don’t worry Weasley, Lucius thought of that too. He had some old text books in his library and found a very amusing condition in the history of the Prewett family. As you know the last lords of the Prewett family were Molly’s older twin brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Apparently it was such a privileged feature in their family that if twins were born, they would automatically earn the lordship over any other living relatives. That means that your sons Fred and George are the rightful heirs to the Prewett name. When they turned seventeen a couple of months ago, they became Lord Frederick and Lord George of the Noble house of Prewett. As such they can denounce their mother and younger siblings. Knowing them they have already arranged a memorable announcement with possible fireworks.” Voldemort informed them with a smug smile on his face.

“I am so looking forward to tomorrow, but I think it is getting quite late. If we want to have a front row seat for all the drama, we will have to get enough sleep tonight.” Sirius said.

“You are right, Black, it is getting late. You can all stay here for the night in one of my guestrooms so that we can all go to Diagon Alley together in the morning. Also, it wouldn’t be wise to send Harry back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore still there, besides the year will be done in a week’s time. It also won’t be safe for Weasley to go back to the Burrow with his wife waiting.”

“Thank you, that is very generous of you, but since you are dating our son, I believe that you can address us with our first names.” Remus told Voldemort.

All three of them were walking towards the door before Sirius remembered something.

“Oh and puppy, before I forget: you are grounded for a month starting the moment you arrive back at our home and that includes no broom. You kept a lot of secrets from us and put yourself in danger many times. Don’t worry, your boy toy is allowed to visit twice a week, but you cannot leave the house without permission or supervision from either Remus, Arthur or myself.” Sirius smirked before exiting the room and leaving everyone with their mouths open.

Remus and Arthur hurried behind him, but not without hearing:

“Harry, did your father just call me your boy toy?”


	6. The article

**The lies of the Light?**

* * *

 

 

You read it right, my dearest readers. I have come to some shocking discoveries that I believe should be shared and not kept secret like many Light Side supporters want them to be. As you will all understand after reading this article, the Light Side of this war may not be as light as previously believed. I, myself am rightfully disgusted by the actions of one, Albus Dumbledore. The so called leader of the Light. What did he do, you ask? The question is: ‘what didn’t he do?’

Albus Dumbledore and his followers within the infamous group of vigilantes ‘The Order of the Phoenix’ have been accused of stealing a significant amount of money, kidnapping, bribery, fraud, planning line theft, sending an innocent man to prison, child abuse and child neglect. For everyone who doesn’t take me at my word, there is enough evidence proving each and every crime committed.

Who did they harm in such a horrible fashion, you may ask? None other than our own saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter-Black. We were all told upon the defeat of You-know-who that the little baby Potter was in a secure place, where no Death Eaters could find him to act out their revenge. Now after all this years that seems to be a lie. A lie designed by none other than Albus Dumbledore to fool us all.

Harry Potter, age one, was placed at his muggle relatives’ doorstep in the middle of a cold October night with nothing more than a thin blanket and a letter explaining Harry became an orphan of the war and was now their responsibility. All of this was done without the consent of the Ministry of Magic or the DMLE, but more importantly against the explicit wishes of the last will and testimony of Lily and James Potter.

_‘If anything happens to us, we want to make sure that Harry will be fine and well taken care of. He should be taken in by his godfather Sirius Black and his mate Remus Lupin or by his godmother Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank Longbottom. If for any reason the aforementioned people are not able to take him in, he should be placed with Severus Snape, the Malfoy family or Andromeda Tonks. In no circumstances should he be delivered to my sister, Petunia Dursley née Evans. She is a horrible person who despises magic and everything to do with it. She and her husband, Vernon Dursley, will make Harry’s life a living hell. Harry deserves better, we wish him all the love and kindness that he can get. On another note, we would like to clear some lies and mention that Sirius Black isn’t our secret keeper and never has been, at the last moment we switched to Peter Pettigrew under the supervision of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.’_

You read it right, readers! Albus Dumbledore is responsible for the kidnapping of young Harry. Added to that fact are child neglect, because he never checked in on the child while at the muggles, child endangerment, by sending him to abusive relatives, but also aiding and abetting child abuse.

I am truly sorry to tell all of you, that it is true, our child hero was abused as a child. When I talked to Harry himself, I was told that his first Hogwarts letter was addressed to ‘the cupboard under the stairs’, because that was where he was forced to live until his 11th birthday. He was regularly denied food and medical care by his so called relatives and was beaten frequently. His uncle justified those violent actions by saying he wanted to beat the freakish magic out of the defenceless child. When we went to question the Dursleys we were answered by a big whale-like man, Vernon Dursley.

“We want nothing more to do with your kind! Get out of here! We are glad that disgusting freak is out of here, and we never have to see the boy again!”

To say we were surprised by that violent attitude would be an understatement. We can only wonder what mistreatments our young Harry has suffered at their hands.

The attentive readers among yourselves probably noticed something pretty damning facts in the will of the Potters, concerning one Lord Sirius Black. As you all know, he has spent 12 years in the wizarding prison, Azkaban, before being the first wizard to successfully escape.

**For more information about Lord Black and his adoption of Harry Potter p.3**   
**The circumstances of Lord Black’s imprisonment p.5**   
**The clearing of his name in 1993 and the involvement of Peter Pettigrew p.7**

According to the will, Dumbledore had known all along that Lord Black was innocent! Why didn’t he save him or demand a fair trial? Maybe it was a ploy all along to have Harry under his clutches and away from his godfather.

Dumbledore has a lot to answer for, but we still have not addressed the biggest crimes committed: attempted line theft and thievery. Thanks to the goblins of Gringotts, Harry finally was made aware of all the lies and injustice in his life. During one of his visits to the building, some irregularities came to light. There had been significant money withdrawals from his own vaults without his knowledge and consent or that of his guardian. Money was transferred to Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, Molly Weasley, Donald Weasley, Gwen Weasley and Hermillie Granger. If that wasn’t terrible enough, Dumbledore also forged a marriage contract between the Weasley daughter and Harry Potter-Black. Luckily this contract has already been annulled.

**For the exact amount of money withdrawals p.9  
A copy of the marriage contract p.12**

As a proud member of this wizarding community, I start to wonder what other wrongs Albus Dumbledore and his followers have committed. How will they pay for their sins and what will the ministry do?

A small boy was abused and betrayed by the people he once saw as his family and best friends. We can only hope and wish for all the happiness in the world for our young saviour. I want him to know that I support him and will stand by his side in this troublesome times. I promise to keep you all updated on the developments and repercussions that will certainly follow.

 _An article by Rita Skeeter_  
  



	7. Is revenge sweeter with popcorn?

To say breakfast was an interesting affair, would be an understatement. At the top of the table sat lord Voldemort with his lover Harry at his left side and his right-hand man, Severus was seated in his usual seat. Next to the potion’s master were Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. On the opposite side of the table were Sirius, Remus and Arthur. Luckily the other Death Eaters weren’t present at the moment, but it surely would be entertaining to watch Moony and Padfoot confront (aka hex and prank) Pettigrew and Bellatrix.

No-one really knew what to talk about in the beginning. What could one say to the exact people they hated for so long, just because they were at an opposite side of the war? The tension was almost palpable, the only ones not affected were Harry and lord Voldemort, well of course that could have been because they were too busy playing footsie underneath the table. They were both too immersed into each other to notice anything else going on in the room.

“So, Cissy, it’s been a long time… Ehm, how has life been? Everything good with you and Draco?” Sirius finally spoke in a weak attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. Noticing what he was trying to do, Narcissa decided to help her cousin a bit.

“You are right, it has been too long, Sirius. We should have never let this war come between us. Lucius and I are doing well, so is Draco. I just heard from him the other night and he told me that all his OWL’s went well. You should meet him, Sirius, I am sure that you would like each other. You both remind me a bit of one another. Both very smart, proud and always up for some mischief.” Narcissa smiled at him. To the outside world she seemed cold, because she always wore her masks and was careful to never let anything slip, but family was everything to her. She had truly missed Sirius, at one time he was her favourite cousin. Unfortunately her aunt Walburga was a vile woman, who hated the fact that her eldest son was different. In her opinion nothing was wrong with being different. She never believed that Sirius had betrayed the Potters, she knew he was extremely loyal and that James Potter was like a brother to him. Even more than Regulus ever had been.

Their awkward conversation came to an abrupt end when an owl came flying in. This immediately gathered the attention of everyone in the room including Harry and his lover. The owl dropped the newspaper in the waiting hands of the Dark Lord and took off right away. While everyone waited in anticipation, Voldemort was reading the front page. Looking up at him was a huge photo of Harry and the title ‘The lies of the Light?’. Upon reading the article his smile got bigger and bigger. It was absolutely perfect. Just the right amount of sympathy for his little lover and a good amount of hate for Dumbledore and his beloved Order of the Phoenix.

With a satisfied grin, he copied the newspaper and gave everyone their one copy. While everyone was reading Nagini came slithering over to her master with a message.

 ** _“Tom, what is going on? Why are you smiling like that? I wanted you to know that there are a couple of loudmouthed redheads waiting for you in the entrance hall. I wanted to frighten them a bit, but the identical ones decided it would be funny to pet me. The others didn’t quite like that. I think those two are a bit insane, but I like them. Can I keep them? I promise not to eat them! I’ll take good care of them and feed them every day. Please Tom!”_** Nagini hissed.

Voldemort was sure that if a snake could pout, Nagini was doing exactly that. He gave Harry a highly amused look and saw that Harry was looking at the large snake with a fond and amused expression on his face.

**_“Nagini, I am sure that Harry’s friends will want to play with you all the time. I shall tell them that their new task is to pet you as much as you like. You will not need to feed them, they can take care of themselves. You should know that they also have their own lives, they are graduating now and after that they will have to find their own jobs and live in their own homes. But I promise you that the moment they enter this house, you can play with them. They are your responsibility! You will make sure they don’t play too many pranks on us, it is your task to keep those twins in line. Is that clear?”_ **

**_“Yes, Tom, thank you. I will take great care of my twins, I won’t disappoint you! I shall let them in right now.”_** With a final happy and grateful look, Nagini turned around and went out the door to collect the Weasley brothers.

“Wait a minute, did you just give my best friends and brothers to your pet snake?” Harry whispered.

“Well, what did you want me to do? I need to have someone keep an eye on those two. After everything you and Severus have told me about them, I don’t trust them in my home and with my Death Eaters. Now I won’t have to keep an eye out all the time for their pranks.” Voldemort smirked.

Everyone was finished reading the article when the eldest Weasley brothers entered the dining room. If anyone was surprised to see Nagini coiled around the neck of George, with Fred petting her head, no-one said a word. They were all far too amused by the article they had just read. It was absolutely brilliant. The entire Magical Community of Wizarding Britain would read this, no-one would ever take them seriously again. Sirius and Remus were practically rolling on the ground with their laughter. A faint whisper of the world _Donald_ was heard, followed with another bound of laughter.

“Hi everyone, have you all read the article? We wanted to come over to join you guys to Diagon Alley, I am sure they will all go to Gringotts and make the public believe it was all a mistake. So, we thought to join them and humiliate them even more while casting them out of our family. Who is in?” Bill told them.

Everyone stood from the table and prepared themselves for the revenge soon to take place in the middle of Diagon Alley.

“Moony, quick, we need to have some popcorn! We cannot humiliate them without popcorn! Where would be the fun in that?” Sirius said happily.

The twins grinned at Sirius and conjured him a huge bucket full of popcorn. “See, Fred, and this is why the Marauders are our biggest inspiration and our idols. They just have the best ideas.” George grinned. All of them went to the entrance hall and one by one, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.


	8. Drama in Diagon

One by one they flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, luckily it wasn’t very crowded yet due to the early hour. The customers who were already enjoying their breakfasts immediately took notice of Harry. They were wondering why he was accompanied by the Malfoy family and Severus Snape, but they didn’t worry all that much, because his fathers and the Weasleys were there too and would surely keep the young man safe. Nobody panicked when the Dark Lord emerged from the fire place and took Harry’s hand, because no-one except his inner circle recognized him in his own appearance. All they knew, was what nonsense Dumbledore had sprouted out. They feared a snake resembling, noseless monster, not the handsome man holding their hero’s hand.

The group quickly walked through the dimly lit room to the small courtyard, before any of the wizards or witches could get their wits back and start bombarding them with questions about the article.  After pressing the correct bricks, they entered Diagon Alley. On first notice, it was still fairly calm, but when they ventured further into the street, they quickly heard all the commotion. On the front steps of Gringotts were a couple of people yelling at the goblins, who wouldn’t let them into their bank. And those people happened to be one Molly, Ginny, and Ron Weasley accompanied by one Hermione Granger. A large crowd of passer-by’s had already gathered around them. Some were just enjoying all the drama, while others were yelling nasty things at the noisy humans.

“What do you mean, we cannot enter your bank? Our vaults are here! You cannot keep us away from our own money, you have no right! This isn’t just, we will sue all of you. That money is rightfully ours, we deserved it!” the redheaded matriarch screeched.

“Don’t you know who we are?” The youngest son bellowed. “I am Ronald Weasley! Hermione and I are the best friends of Harry Potter! We are also part of the Golden Trio, you cannot do this to us! I’ll make sure you will regret ever humiliating us! Don’t you know that my little sister, Ginny, is the future lady Potter-Black? She will marry Harry and they will be the richest, most influential pair in Europe!”

Before anyone else could shout something, Harry decided to intervene and make his presence know. “Are you sure your name is Ronald? I could have sworn it was Donald, maybe I was mistaken…” Harry said with a smirk on his face.

“No, Harry, I am quite sure you are right, I also believe that his name is Donald! It was in the Daily Prophet after all, I should know, I read it just this morning.” Sirius added, happy to attribute to the drama forming before his nose. They could all see Ron’s face getting red with anger and humiliation.

“Harry, sweetie, there you are. Have you read the paper? You should know they are all awful lies. The Prophet has lied before. You should know that better than anyone. We are your family, we would never hurt you like that. You are like a son to me. You and your dads are a part of my family. Don’t let those Dark wizards influence you, I know that you are a good boy.” The banshee pleaded. “Now, tell those goblins that it has all been a bunch of lies, we are your family. You know how little money we have, you cannot let them take it from us.” As if guilt-tripping would help in a situation like this.

“Harry, why aren’t you doing anything? All my rare and important books are in my vault. They have to give them back. You know I need them, who else is going to help you? I know that you need my smarts to help you in school, you would never succeed without me.” Hermione added to the discussion.

“No, I believe that they are correct, Weasleys, Granger. You should know how shocked I was that the people I saw as my best friends and family were stealing from me. Not simply using me for my money, but also for my popularity, magical and political power. Was it all worth it to you, to betray me? To let Dumbledore pay you, just so you can keep an eye on me and keep me under his control? Are you proud now? Proud of yourselves and the almighty leader of the Light, I should hope not, you are a disgrace to the Wizarding World. I will not let you get away with this!” Harry replied calmly.

In the meantime, the Weasley girl was like always too delusional for her own good. “Harry, honey, what the hell are you doing? Why is an older man holding your hand? You had better not be cheating on me! I should be there next to you, after all I am the future Lady Potter-Black. I know you are a bit angry right now, but you will come to love me, I am sure. We will be very happy together.” She said with an overly sweet voice.

Taking one look at his lover, Harry saw the predatory glint in his eyes and felt an arm sneak around his waist with a possessive grip. “You better handle this, little one, or there will be nothing left for you to handle. I am sure that it wouldn’t be a good idea if I blow her up into a million pieces right before Gringotts for even daring to look at what is mine.” Voldemort whispered into his ear.

Harry leaned up and started to kiss the Dark Lord frantically. The endeavour was eagerly returned and soon they were full blown making out in the middle of the street. After about two minutes a loud cough brought them out of their mission to try to swallow each other whole. One of the Dark Lord’s hands had started to wander a little bit too low on Harry’s back for Sirius’ comfort. With one quick glance at his father, Harry saw an annoyed expression on his face. With one final small peck, Harry let go of his lover.

“I knew it, you are nothing but a dirty whore! I can’t believe that someone I shared a dorm with for 5 years is a disgusting little faggot! You should be ashamed of yourself, leading my sister on like that. Well, I am happy that I never was your friend! Who would like to be a friend of a shirt lifter like you?” Ron shouted out. Soon after a horrified look came over his face when many members of the crowd started to yell awful, derogatory names at him, for being such a judgemental pig!

“You dirty, disgusting boy! Now I can see that you never had a proper education! How stupid can you be to choose him over my daughter? You are letting yourself get fucked by He-who-must-not-be-named. You deserve everything we did to you and more. Dumbledore was right, you are nothing more than a tool to use in this war, Arthur say something! Why are you standing there next to him? Let the people know that that whore over there is giving himself to You-know-who!” she wailed at her husband.

“I am sorry Molly, I have no clue what you are talking about. For one thing Harry is not a dirty whore, a disgusting little faggot or a shirt lifter like Ronald so eloquently put it. Neither is he a disgusting boy, stupid or a tool. Harry is one of my sons who I love very much! I honestly don’t know what you are talking about woman, I don’t see You-know-who anywhere, this is Harry’s lover, Tom, a very kind and smart man. They have been together for quite some time and love each other dearly. The both of them have my approval and full support.” Arthur said to his soon-to-be ex-wife.

“How dare you talk to me, like that Arthur? I am your wife, you should obey me and no-one else, but professor Dumbledore! I will show you when we get home that…” her sentence was left unfinished, because Percy decided to interrupt her.

“Don’t ever talk to our father like that again! You don’t deserve him, he is way to kind and good for a harpy like you. With this statement I denounce you as our mother and I have the authority to speak for Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and myself.” Percy declared proudly with a vicious glint in his eyes.

“Not just that, Molly, but hereby I call upon the power of the Noble House of Weasley and ban you, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley. You are no longer allowed to carry the name of my house.” With this proclamation a wave of pure magic appeared and hit the three redheads in the chest.

“You, will pay for this Arthur! Dumbledore will make sure of that, you will be begging me to take you back!” She yelled, before turning to her two youngest children. “Don’t worry kids, as of now we will take my maiden name, Prewett.”

“Ah, ah, ah Mrs. Prewett, not so fast…” Fred said.

“… Who says you have the authority to take on that name?” George added.

“Our dear old, Lucy over there has found an interesting fact about the Prewett family…” In Lucius’ defence, he only gave them a semi-deathly glare for calling him Lucy.

“… Did you know, that twins are not only generally awesome, but also highly praised in the family?”

“The amazing Prewett family will automatically declare all twins born in its house the rightful Lords as soon as they come of age…”

“… And guess who that are, say Fred, do you know any handsome, brilliant twins in the Prewett family?”

“Uhm, let me think, brother mine, I believe I have a vague idea. In my mind there is only one pair of twins available at the moment…”

“Maybe we should spell it out completely for Donald over there.”

“Smart idea, twin of mine. I hereby introduce you to Lord Fred and George of the house of Prewett.”

“With our newfound Lordship, we call upon the power of the Noble house of Prewett and we ban Molly Prewett, Ronald Prewett and Ginevra Prewett from our family. As of now, the three of you will be known as Molly, Ronald and Ginevra No-name.” They declared together.

“Oh, but that won’t be all. You already know the goblins are making you pay back every knut you ever stole. You will also be sued for everything you have done, you had better find yourself a good lawyer, I know I have one.” Harry told them gleefully.

The crowd around them was going crazy. None of them had expected such a spectacle so early in the morning. They had read the article and couldn’t believe what was said about their hero and his former friends. Now they had proof of it and everything had gone better than they had ever anticipated. Harry and his small group turned around and were about to leave Diagon Alley, when Harry decided to give one more performance.

“Oh, that’s right, before I forget. I, Harry James Potter-Black call upon Magic herself and with the power intrusted in me, I declare Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Hermione Jean Granger, Molly No-name, Ronald No-name, Ginevra No-name and every member of the Order of the Phoenix enemies of the Noble houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Weasley, Prewett, Slytherin, Gaunt, Malfoy, Lestrange and Prince. Make sure to alert your beloved headmaster of this…” with a final smirk Harry turned around and gave a wink at the twins. Identical grins appeared on their faces and without further ado beautiful fireworks came to life in the middle of Diagon Alley. The older Weasley brothers couldn’t let this opportunity slip and all of them threw a couple of hexes at their former family members.

Among loud applause from all the wizards and witches in the audience, the small group left the street and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They left 4 fuming persons in their wake with bright green hair, purple skin with yellow dots and an itch they could not scratch.


	9. Reward for a randy teenager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut-alert!! ;-)
> 
> Enjoy...

The moment they reached Slytherin Manor everyone broke into identical smiles. That had even gone better than expected. The only thing that would have made it perfect was if Dumbledore had joined the traitors. Looking at the bright side, now they could humiliate Dumbledore when he was all on his own, with all the negative attention solely focused on him.

No-one was paying much attention to Harry and Voldemort, everyone was too busy with random fits of laughter. The young Gryffindor grabbed his lover’s hand and dragged him away from the group. Seeing a mischievous smile on Harry’s face, Voldemort decided to just follow him and go with it without any complaints. When he saw where they were heading, he got a predatory glint in his eyes that would make everyone catching it run for the hills to get away as soon as possible from this crazy man.

Harry had barely opened the door before he was picked up and slammed against the wall. Hungry lips were pressed against his own in a matter of seconds. Without even trying to fight for dominance Harry surrendered to the invading tongue. Their kiss was almost animalistic with its fervour, getting a bit light headed from the lack of oxygen, Harry positioned himself better by tightening his legs around his lover’s waist.

Finally they broke apart, because they both needed to breathe. “Well, I thought that the both of us deserve a bit of a reward after our successful article in the newspapers and our adventure to Diagon Alley. Don’t you think?” the younger one said with a lustful glint in his eyes.

“You always have the best of plans, little one, I doubt the others will miss us. All of them are too occupied with what just happened. Do you have anything specific in mind?” Voldemort asked his little lover while putting him back with his feet on the ground. Deciding not to answer the question, Harry dropped do his knees and started unbuttoning the Dark Lord’s trousers. With a practiced hand he pulled out his lover’s large cock and gave the tip a small, innocent kiss.

“My, my, someone is already pretty hard. I haven’t even done anything yet.” Harry looked up and gave his lover a wink. “Maybe you won’t need me at all. Maybe I can just look at your cock and you will cum like some randy teenager. Is that what you are, my lord? A randy teenager who can’t control himself?” Harry continued. He just loved to rile up his lover, the sex afterwards was even more amazing…

He gave the pulsing cock another light lick and in return he got a low moan. “But, maybe that is all that you are, just a boy. I was hoping that you were a man, my lord. A man, who would make me submit and take all control. A man, who would fuck me so hard, that I wouldn’t be able to walk for a week. Someone who would be capable of making me cry from oversensitivity. But maybe I was wrong, if you are just a randy boy, none of that would happen. Just too bad…”

Looking back up, Harry gulped, maybe he had gone too far, but oh well… Too late to take it back. Voldemort gave him a hungry look that promised both pleasure and pain.

“Oh, my little minx, you have asked for it now! I am going to break you apart completely until you are begging me for the slightest bit of release, but you will have to earn it. I’ll show you what I am capable of. Nothing will make me stop now, I don’t even care if your fathers, family, my Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix or even Dumbledore himself walks in. Your ass is mine!” Voldemort proclaimed.

He took advantage of Harry in a sitting position and shoved his entire cock into the little mouth with one swift thrust. Taking no notice of Harry or any discomfort. He started to fuck Harry’s throat with a burning passion, while the younger boy could only hang on for the ride. Drool was leaking from the corners of his mouth, while he struggled to take the entire cock without gagging. Voldemort was reaching his orgasm pretty quickly and with a couple more thrusts he burst his load into the awaiting mouth. While Voldemort rode out his first orgasm of the night, Harry tried to swallow as much of the cum as possible.

Not giving Harry any reprieve, he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. When they reached the king-sized bed, Harry was tossed on top as if he didn’t weigh more than a single piece of paper. With a bound of wordless and wandless magic, ropes came out of nowhere and bound Harry to each corner of the bed. A bit more magic and he was completely naked, spread-eagled and vulnerable at the mercy of his Lord.

“So pretty, little one, I should keep you like this forever. You should stay tied up in my bed for the rest of your life. Desperately aroused and waiting just for me, like my own little slut. Is that what you want? Being my personal slut and cum-dump? You are practically drooling, is this truly what you want most? No more war or responsibilities, only the need to spread your pretty legs whenever I want it! But first we are going to have some fun together, little one. I don’t want this night to come to a close too quickly and you look as if you can cum any second now, just from my voice like some randy teenager. But wait, isn’t that exactly what you are?” With a wicked smirk, he opened a nearby drawer and took some toys out without showing them to Harry. The first one he revealed was a leather cock ring that he immediately fastened around Harry’s leaking cock.

“See, much better, don’t you thing, Harry? Oh, before I forget, this isn’t an ordinary cock ring, I bought this specifically with you in mind, for when I would feel the need to dominate you completely.” That sure as hell sounded promising, Harry thought, and maybe a bit frightening if the look in his lover’s eyes was anything to go by. With one tap against the ring, it started to vibrate. It was a delicious, but torturous experience for the younger man.

“Oh Merlin, that feels amazing, just wow…” Harry squeaked, sweat was already beginning to drip from his body. If he was like this after just a couple of minutes, how would he feel after a long session of pure torture?

“Normally I would love to hear your sweet voice screaming and begging me, but you insulted me quite deeply. So I don’t think I will allow you to have any say tonight, maybe later when you are full on crying, but for now I just want to hear your desperate noises and moans.” With that Voldemort revealed a Slytherin green ball gag and fastened it around Harry’s mouth.

Harry felt completely helpless and he absolutely loved the feeling right now! He couldn’t see Voldemort, but he could feel him stroking his cock. After some strokes he lowered his touch and began teasing his balls, while scratching his perineum lightly. In the following moment, Harry could clearly feel a tongue licking from just behind his balls to his butthole and every so often penetrating it.

“You are just so beautiful! Your legs spread like this, your hole winking and so needy to be filled by my cock. The perfect picture of pure sin personified.” The words were said, while Voldemort kept breathing on Harry’s arse. The warm air made the sensation even more intense and Harry could feel his butthole twitching. The tongue continued to lick him at a torturously slow pace. _In and out, in and out. A small nibble here and a harsher bite there._

When he was sufficiently lubricated with saliva, Harry felt something prod at his entrance. At first he was a bit confused, he knew Voldemort’s cock to perfection, and this wasn’t it. It wasn’t the correct shape and it felt too cold.

“Can you feel that, love, you haven’t earned my cock yet. For all your teasing, you will have to earn it!” A dildo was forced into Harry’s butthole, it filled him nicely, but still… It wasn’t what he craved and was hoping for. With another tap on the dildo, it surprisingly started to vibrate too, together with the vibrating cock ring it was slowly driving Harry insane.

If this wasn’t enough, Voldemort went up Harry’s body and started to play with his nipples. Biting them, sucking them, tweaking, nibbling and just plain right breathing on them. When they were both completely hard and sensitive, he procured his second to last toy for the night and attached a pair of nipple clamps. Knowing that his little lover’s nipples were extremely sensitive, he decided to give a couple of tugs on the chain connecting both clamps.

“You are being so good, love, so good for your Lord. Taking everything I give to you without protest. I am so proud of you, my little one. You are completely mine, no-one else will ever touch you especially that former Weasley chit. I will take care of you and protect you.” Looking up at Harry’s face, he kissed away the small tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes from oversensitivity.

Reaching behind Harry’s head, he unclasped the ball gag and immediately gave him an affectional kiss.

“Pl… Please…my, my Lord… Please, I… I need… it, pl… ease give it!” Harry begged.

“What is it that you need, little one, come on, tell me, and use your words.” Voldemort answered.

“Your co… cock, need it… need cock… please, please, my… Lord.” The boy begged, nearly delirious.

Satisfied with the answer, Voldemort gave Harry one more breath-taking kiss and went slowly down his body. Every inch he could reach got kissed, sucked or bitten. By the time he got near the boy’s angry almost purple looking cock, the entire body was littered with hickeys and possessive bite-marks. Ignoring the cock, he went straight towards his ultimate price. He grabbed the dildo and eased it slowly out, before driving it back in. Repeating the action a couple of times, ensured that Harry was a babbling mess, incoherent and incapable of producing any understandable words.

Finally after a couple more thrust, he pulled out the dildo completely and in one swift moment filled the quivering butthole with his own leaking cock. All the torturing of Harry had driven him on edge as well. Without taking it slow, he began to pound into his younger lover’s arse. When he felt himself reaching his orgasm, he grabbed the vibrating cock ring and pulled it off. After six more thrusts he finally came inside the tight, contracting heat, while simultaneously commanding Harry: “Cum, little one, cum now.” Riding out his own orgasm inside the younger man, Harry came shooting his load everywhere, his entire torso and parts of his face were covered in cum.

Softly pulling out, he grabbed his last toy and plugged Harry up with a silver butt plug. He stood back from the bed and looked at Harry, admiring his own work of art. It was beautiful! The most breath-taking sight he had ever seen. Constricted with ropes, covered in bruises from bite-marks and cum. With one wave of his hand, Harry was released from the ropes and they were both cleaned up, removing all the cumstains.

As expected Harry was completely out of this world. After he had had the best orgasm in existence he had lost consciousness, knowing that he was warm and safe with his lover.


	10. Sneaky snakiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started up again, so I was a bit busy...
> 
> Hopefully you liked my sequel, if you haven't read it yet it is about the time Lucius/Severus walked in on Harry/Voldemort :-)

_Meanwhile in the living room with…_

_Sirius and Remus_

“Hahaha, Moony, oh Merlin their faces! Did you see the jealous brat’s face when our little Harry called him Donald? Priceless! It was amazing, Moony, just amazing! Our little Prongslet is way too good for the likes of them. I’m so proud of him, he clearly inherited my sense of humour!” Sirius was still reliving the last couple of hours.

“Yes, Padfoot, I remember, I was there just like you, in fact I was standing right next to you in case you’d forgotten! And for the record, don’t you mean our Prongslet inherited James’ sense of humour. He is after all his birth father and our fellow Marauder. Or do you want to confess about some secret affair with Lily?” Remus barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure that it was my sense of humour the kiddo inherited. It just fits better that way: he got James’ looks and unmanageable hair, Lily’s eyes and temper, my humour and awesomeness and finally your gayness and smartyness…” Sirius said full of conviction.

What should you answer to a screwed logic like that? Luckily Remus has gotten used to his mate’s delusions a long time ago, Sirius had never been completely sane, to be more precise, none of the Blacks were, but Azkaban hadn’t done him any favours. Sometimes small flicks of craziness were visible in his eyes, only noticeable for someone who knew what to look for. Remus briefly considered telling him that smartyness wasn’t a word and that gayness isn’t inheritable, but it just wasn’t worth it.

Heck, he loves this crazy idiot maybe that makes him a bit crazy too…

 

* * *

 

_Fred, George and Nagini_

“Heej George, did you know that if we don’t count Harry, we are the youngest Weasleys as of now! How cool is that?” Fred asked.

“You’re right Freddie, do you think we will get blamed less and be dad’s favourites? That would be awesome. Not that we will get in less trouble, mind you!” George added. Seeing all the mischief they could cause without getting blamed in front of him. Being the youngest sure had its perks!

While George was daydreaming about all the pranks they could pull and blame on their older siblings, Nagini slithered closer to keep an eye on her twins. She like them a lot, they were just so cute and funny. Sometimes Tom was so generous, her own twins! Just imagine all the damage they could inflict together…

“Nagini, we already consider you and all your sneaky snakiness as our twin-sister, maybe even our mother, now that the position is open again, but is there a way for us to understand you? That would be amazing!” George asked when he was done with his daydreaming and took notice of the large serpentine.

“I bet you can’t say that five times in a row, sneaky snakiness, sneaky snakiness …” Fred interrupted.

“Sneaky snakiness, sneaky snakiness, sneaky sneakiness … Merlin, that’s a lot harder than anticipated. Oh sorry, I lost track of our conversation, what do you think Nagini, are there any solutions?” George asked again.

Without any explanations Nagini started to shiver all over her body. It lasted for only a couple of seconds, but when she was finished two bright green scales fell off of her body. They were the size of pebbles, upon touch they were very light, but extremely sharp. After losing the scales, she touched them with her tongue and with her own magic she created two necklaces that attached themselves on the scales. To be honest, they were beautiful, looking like priceless jewellery but still manly enough for the twins to wear.

Not needing further information, Fred and George picked up the necklaces and placed them around their neck.

**“Did it work? Can you understand me now?” Nagini asked.**

“Wow” Fred started

“This is brilliant!” George continued.

**“The both of you won’t be able to speak parseltongue, but you can understand it as of now. Only the descendants of Salazar Slytherin are gifted with this ability, but don’t worry Tom taught me to understand English so we can communicate with each other.”**

* * *

 

_Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy_

“Are you sure it is safe Bill, that snake is quite big and probably carnivorous. Are we 100 percent sure that it won’t eat Fred and George? It is always fun and games with those two until something tries to eat them.” Arthur asked his eldest son.

You may think it strange that a father spoke so freely about his youngest sons being eaten by something, but it wouldn’t be the first time, unfortunately. To just name a couple of occasions:

  * Age 4: a trip to the zoo, the entire family got kicked out of the park, because the twins tried to feed the hungry lions. They were almost in the cage, before security could intercept them. (That was the last time they entered a zoo)
  * Age 7: on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley they sneaked off to Knockturn Alley and where almost kidnapped by a cannibalistic hag. (Arthur still had nightmares about this incident)
  * Age 11, two little first year students at Hogwarts decided it would be funny to break into the restricted section of the greenhouses and look at the flesh-eating plants. (And yes, Arthur tanned their bottoms a nice shade of red, when professor McGonagall informed him about this incident!)



So it was safe to say that the twins should be careful when they got near dangerous man-eating objects.

“Don’t worry dad, Nagini belongs to the Dark Lord, I’m sure that she knows not to eat his guests.” Bill reasoned.

“And look at them, they seem to get along quite well. I’m not sure if a snake can smile, but Nagini looks almost amused. It is just like the twins to befriend a giant snake!” Charlie added.

“And even if she managed to eat one of them, I’m almost positive that we would be there in time to pull him back out. No need to panic, dad, I’m like 80 percent sure that she isn’t poisonous and even if she is, professor Snape should have an antidote available…” Percy grinned.

This comment got a couple of laughs from his brothers, and even an amused scowl from his father.

“Crap, what the hell is that?” Percy asked when Nagini started shivering. “Did the two nitwits jinx Lord Voldemort’s snake? If that is the case, we are all going to die in a horrible painful way!”

When the twins put on their necklaces and started to converse with the snake, their older siblings and father watched in amazement.

“Merlin, can the world handle this? Fred and George being able to understand Parseltongue? I love those boys to death, they are my sons, but even I have to admit that they are demons!”

 

* * *

 

_Severus, Lucius and Narcissa_

“That was an interesting morning, I think I’ll leave you two alone with our guests and go inform Draco of recent events. You shouldn’t expect me tonight at dinner, Alexandre and I will dine in his vineyard.” Narcissa left before either man could respond.

Only a select few knew this, but Lucius and Narcissa didn’t love each other. They were best friends and always had been, but nothing more than that. They were obligated to marry one another by their parents, the night of Draco’s conception was the only time they shared a bed to ensure their heir. Neither of them minded it, as a matter of fact both had been in a committed relationship for quite some time. Lucius was happy with Severus and Narcissa had been seeing Alexandre for nearly three years.

“I’m quite looking forward to the trials. I just can’t wait to see the almighty Dumbledore go down. I already contacted my best lawyers to support Harry.” Lucius said.

“Speaking of Harry, where is the little brat? I haven’t seen him since we came back from Diagon Alley.” Severus asked.

“Still calling him a little brat, Sev? You can’t deny that you have become quite attached to him! Ever since you discovered that he is nothing like his father or is the ‘spoiled little prince’ Dumbledore painted him as. If I’m not mistaking you almost see him as your own son.”

Directing a death glare at his lover, Severus protested: “If you know what is good for you, Lucius, you will refrain from speaking such blasphemy! I do not care about the brat, he is just one of my students…” Looking around to see if no-one was listening in, he added: “I must admit that I don’t completely hate him. Don’t even dare to repeat those words to him, I’ll deny it till my last dying breath, if you do, you’ll be sleeping on the couch until Christmas!”

“Yes, yes, message received… If you hadn’t noticed Harry isn’t the only one missing, so is our Lord and I doubt that it is a coincidence. Probably off celebrating in a dusty broom closet… From what I’ve seen and heard, they sure go at it like rabbits. Do you think Black and Lupin figured it out already?”

“They should soon enough, even the mutts aren’t that stupid. After all, they walked in on him yesterday morning, now they know their precious, innocent little boy isn’t so innocent anymore.”

 

* * *

 

All of a sudden every conversation was interrupted by a booming voice: “Wait a minute, where the hell is my son? And where is Voldemort? He had better keep his hands to himself‼ I don’t care who he is, Moony, I’m gonna kick his ass‼!” Sirius roared, before storming out of the room.


	11. The overprotective-dad-card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's been a while. I promise I haven't given up on this fic! I've been busy at school and had the flu :-(  
> Hope you keep on reading and commenting! Xx

“Padfoot, do you even know where you are going? They could be anywhere, we haven’t been in this manor all that long, and you can’t just intrude on their privacy like that.” Remus ran after him into the hallway. Before he could grab his wayward mate, the idiot yelled: “I can and I will, Moony, I have the right to pull the overprotective-dad-card!” With that he transformed in his animagus form and leaped up the stairs, following his hyper sensitive canine nose.

Not wanting to have his beloved (and foolhardy) husband killed, Remus decided to follow the large, black dog, leaving behind some very amused people. The Weasley family was too familiar with the idiocy of the marauders to care much and decided to leave them alone. Severus and Lucius on the other hand, were far too amused and both of them loved every second of humiliation the two pranksters received. They didn’t hate each other per se, not like in their Hogwarts’ years, but neither could deny that they liked to have a good laugh on the other’s expense.

The smell of sex led them directly to the Dark Lord’s private chambers. The pungent smell of sweat and semen was too much for Padfoot’s nostrils and the poor animal was forced to transform back into his human form.

“Merlin’s pants, that bastard is probably molesting our son, Moony, we have to stop this right now!” Sirius bellowed before pushing the door open rather loudly. What they saw inside was not what they’d expected. In the middle of the large bed, they found a sleeping Harry, safely tucked in his lover’s arms. It would have made a sweet picture if they weren’t both naked, smelling of sex and surrounded by used sex-toys. Nothing prepared them for the murderous look in the Dark Lord’s eyes. He had been enjoying the warmth of his little one, cuddled into his side, while reading an interesting book on modern potions and its use in combination with healing charms that Severus gave him on his last birthday.

“I will skin you alive if you dare to wake him up! Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. After all, it wouldn’t do me any good to see my Harry suffer from your loss. I am smart enough not to piss off an angry Gryffindor-Slytherin mix.” Voldemort said with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes that promised pain for any additional noise the intruders would make.

“Too late…” Harry yawned. He was still a bit buzzed from the sensations of his last orgasm, but with much effort he stretched his entire body and slowly opened his eyes. “I’m already awake. Was this really necessary dad? Couldn’t you have waited for an additional hour or two?” he said before he started to yawn again.

Seeing his little pup awake, Sirius forgot all about the Dark Lord’s threats and thought it would be a magnificent idea to transform in his animagus form again and jump on his son. Not thinking about the ramifications, unfortunately he did just that. In one flash Padfoot jumped on the bed, more precisely on top of Harry, started to lick his sleepy face and wag his tail right in Voldemort’s face. Suffice to say that in the next couple of seconds there was one pissed off son about to throttle his father, one murderous Dark Lord about to torture his future father-in-law, one werewolf seeing everything unfold before his very eyes dreading the repercussions, two amused Death Eaters about to pee themselves from laughter and finally one enthusiastic dog trying to clean his little, innocent boy of all the foreign smells.

Not caring about the fact he was completely naked, covered in sweat, semen and dog drool, Harry pushed of his father and got out of the bed. With a force of raw magic he transformed Padfoot back into Sirius and threw him against the opposite wall.  A look of horror entered Sirius’ eyes, when he realised what just happened. After a moment of clarity he knew he was going to get punished severely. Looking around the room, he honestly couldn’t say who he wished to handle his punishment. His puppy looked frightening even without clothes or a wand and he was after all the son of not one, not two, but three Marauders. Not to forget about the genes of Lilyflower! She could be downright vicious when enraged. Still in the bed, Voldemort had a maniacal gleam in his eyes that showed why he was feared by many and renamed the most powerful Dark Lord of the Wizarding World. Even his sweet, lovely mate Moony looked terrifying, it was close to the full moon and his yellow animalistic eyes promised chastisement for his insubordinate submissive. The weeks when the moon wasn’t at its fullest, Sirius liked to take control (especially in the bedroom), but deep down both of them knew that Remus and Moony still were the alpha of their little pack. When the moon was at its fullest, it was a different matter altogether, at this time of the month Moony is in charge and he expected complete submission of his subordinates, meaning both his mate and his cub.

Harry crept closer in silence until he was right in front of his dad. He leaned in closely and whispered in the older man’s ear. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, daddy. Not right now anyway. I can’t speak for Voldemort or Moony though, they can do whatever they see fit in order to punish you. But let me make one thing clear to you. I’m gonna show you what the son of three Marauders can do to you. I’ll show you why the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin and how I convinced it to place me in Gryffindor instead. Do you really think the twins invented all their pranks without assistance? I helped them a lot, but I just didn’t get caught doing it. You are safe right now, maybe even tomorrow, who knows? But don’t forget, I will make you pay one way or another, you’ll just have to be patient and wait for it.”

“No, no, no, Prongslet, you can’t do this to me. Whatever you want to do, do it now! You know I can’t handle the stress and anticipation, it will kill me! Please, just hit me or something, get it over with. Come on, puppy, don’t be so mean to me!” Sirius whimpered pathetically. He really liked to pull pranks on everyone, could even handle it if someone pulled one over on him, but he just wasn’t patient enough to wait for it to come. He hated waiting, especially if he didn’t know what to expect. Would it be a painful prank? An embarrassing one? An evil one or even an epic one?

“Nope, can’t do that! What would be the lesson in that? But if I were you, daddy, I would run and fast. You see, I may not want to punish you right now, but if you look over at Voldemort and Moony they look like they can hardly wait.” Harry grinned.

One look at the Dark Lord and at his mate, made Sirius run out of the room screaming for mercy. Remus automatically started to chase him. Only five seconds later everyone heard a distinctive bang, that told them Remus managed to tackle Sirius already and the alpha was about to punish his naughty mate.

When Sirius’ pleas were no longer audible, Harry started to laugh about the fun he’d have tormenting his beloved, but idiotic father. With all the commotion he’d completely forgotten there were others in the room and that he was naked as the day he was born.

Seeing the appreciative, yet subtle glances Lucius and Severus kept giving his naked little lover, Voldemort leaped out of bed and in all his naked glory stood in front of Harry to take him away from their view.

“I see you like what you are looking at, but remember he is mine and I am a possessive bastard! If you want to keep your eyes a little longer, you will run from this room very quickly before I decide you’ve stared too long and will crucio you into insanity.” Not taking any chances both of them ran as quickly as possible out of the bedroom. When they were a safe distance away they looked at each other and gave a lewd grin. Their lord should be very happy and proud to have him, Harry was after all a beautiful sight to behold.


	12. Punishing Padfoot

The moment Sirius ran out of the door, begging for mercy, Moony’s instincts kicked in and he chased after his wayward mate. It didn’t take long for him to reach Sirius, with the werewolf in charge he was faster than any man alive and ten times more dangerous than one too. Without hesitation he tackled his mate to the ground and held him securely in his strong hold. 

“Moony, please, I didn’t mean to do that, I swear. Isn’t Harry’s punishment enough? The suspense is already about to kill me and it happened only 5 minutes ago! Please, Moony, I know I was wrong, but I really don’t want to get punished!” Sirius whimpered.

“I am happy you know what you did was bad and it will lessen your punishment, but as your dominant mate and alpha it is my duty to correct you when you do something like this. I don’t want to punish you, Paddy, but can you honestly say you don’t need it?” Moony countered.

“Not fair, Moony, don’t like it when you speak to my conscious!”

“Sirius, answer my question! If you believe you don’t deserve your punishment, we will talk about it and find another solution, but if I find out you lied to me, it will be even worse. Your choice, Siri…”

“Yes, alpha” He whimpered, “I was wrong, I won’t lie to you and say that I don’t need to be punished. If I don’t undergo it now, it will eat me alive.” He said without making eye contact.

Fortunately Remus knew his mate all too well. It was obvious Sirius didn’t like his punishments, but he craved the reassurances and the affection he received during and afterwards. Not to mention the sex after was always Amazing, you read that right Amazing with a capital A.

With a soft smile Remus picked up his lover and carried him to their assigned room like a baby. On a different occasion Sirius would complain about his position and be slightly humiliated, but right now he found it comforting and tightened his arms even more around Remus’ neck. Luckily they didn’t encounter anyone in the hallways. Comforting or not, he would rather be eaten by Nagini than be seen by Snape or Malfoy like this.

When they entered the room Remus placed Sirius on the bed like one would with a fragile, breakable package. He tried to make eye contact with his mate, but the stubborn mutt didn’t budge an inch. Gently he placed his finger beneath his chin and lifted his head. What he saw, took him a bit by surprise for there were tears glistering in his grey eyes.

“Love, everything is alright, we can talk some more if you like.” Remus said in a hushed tone. He sat himself next to his mate on the bed and leaded him until he was seated in his lap. He hugged Sirius tightly and started cooing sweet nonsenses in his ear. After five minutes the tears weren’t completely gone, but he wasn’t crying either.

“Didn’t think it would be such a big deal, Moony, I thought it would be funny.” He hiccupped. “With Voldemort looking so normal, I just forgot he was the Dark Lord.”

“I know, love. Sometimes you forget these things and I am here to help you remember. What do you think would have happened if Voldemort didn’t love Harry as much as he obviously does?” Remus asked.

“Don’t know… He probably wouldn’t have liked it if someone walked in on him and his lover naked in bed.  Most likely he would’ve tortured me and thrown a couple of _crucio’s_ …” Sirius confessed with a look of realisation. “Oh, sweet Merlin, Moony. He could have killed me! If I was anyone else, he probably would have done just that. He has killed for lesser reasons.”

“That’s right, Paddy, you can’t forget who he is. He may have softened because of our cub and be the lesser of two evils between him and Dumbledore, but he is still very dangerous. You could have been tortured today, love, or even killed. I wouldn’t be able to handle that and neither would Harry. We both love you so much, even in your craziest moments.”

“Sorry, Moony, I didn’t think that far ahead.” Sirius whispered.

“I know you didn’t, love, but that’s alright. Are you sure that you don’t need a punishment as a reminder? I will love and forgive you either way. I am here to help you, neither of us is a sadist or a masochist, we only do this for you to feel better.” The alpha said in a soothing voice.

“No, Moony, I think I need to be punished. It helps me remember it the next time I plan to do something stupid, I have to be more careful and think before I act.”

“Alright, love. You know what to do, strip completely and bend over my lap.”

Without hesitation, Sirius undressed until he was in his boxers. He carefully slipped them off and bend over his alpha’s lap. In an attempt to feel safe and secure, he gripped Remus’ legs tightly and waited for the inevitable.

“Such a good boy, Paddy, my good boy. You take your punishment so well. I’m so proud of you.” Moony whispered. Not waiting any longer, he swiftly delivered the first spank, which resulted in a first tiny squeak of the black haired man.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

The rest of the spanks followed in quick succession and along came more noises from the man. Every once in a while Remus stopped for a couple of seconds and soothed the sore skin.

“You are doing so well, Paddy, I’m so proud. Look at you, taking your punishment so well. You could have been tortured today, Paddy, and I’m not willing to take that risk. You mean too much to me and I don’t want to lose you because of a stupid mistake like this. You have to learn that you can’t prank everyone at any time. You have to be mindful of the situation and the people involved. ”

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Sirius was full on crying at that moment. He knew that he did something stupid and couldn’t believe it. He had put his life at risk for something as dumb as embarrassing his pup. He loved his mate so much right now, Remus knew just when to spank him and when to praise him. Sometimes he realised he had the mentality of a child, and in those moments he truly appreciated everything Remus did for him.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

“Almost over, Paddy, you’re doing amazing, just a couple more. You can handle this, I believe in you.” The full on crying had subsided into little sobs and eventually died out completely. For the last part of his punishment, Sirius just lay over Remus’ lap without complaint. The fight had completely left him, the pain in his bottom was just a dull ache and everything he could concentrate on were the calming and soothing words his alpha told him.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

“It’s over Siri. You are completely forgiven. You did so well, love, I’m so proud of you.” Remus cooed.

Seeing that his submissive mate was out of it, he carefully picked him up, reclined against the frame of the bed and settled him back in his lap. He gently started to pet him and murmured soft words until Sirius fell in a peaceful sleep.  


	13. Cheering up Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An amazing New Year for all my readers! 
> 
> xxx  
> LivingInTheLight

The rest of the weekend was relatively quiet, well as quiet as one can get with an entire family of Weasleys hanging around the place. Voldemort and Harry barely left their room, only for eating their meals with the rest of their strangely improvised family. Sirius and Remus didn’t even do that. They locked themselves inside the bedroom and hadn’t come out since, the last time anyone had seen of them had been when Padfoot disturbed Harry’s beauty sleep. Unfortunately that hadn’t been the last anyone had heard of them. Draco, who had recently joined them at Slytherin Manor, was traumatized beyond belief. It so happened to be that Padfoot and Moony had been too eager to have their Amazing reconciliation sex that both of them forgot to put up any silencing charms. Let’s just say the weekend ended with a limping Harry and Sirius, a smug looking Remus and Voldemort, but also a beet-red faced Draco Malfoy…

Life at Slytherin Manor continued with much less incidents than expected, considering the large amount of wizards sharing the premises. The Weasleys had decided to stay a little longer, they weren’t ready to return to the Burrow and wanted to support Harry before, during and after the trial. They hadn’t heard anything from Dumbledore or his cohorts since their meeting in Diagon Alley, which wasn’t very surprising. It was most likely that they were busy licking their wounds and planning the happenings of the trial.

Everything was prepared on their side, mostly thanks to Lucius, Voldemort and Griphook. Whenever they had some free time, the three of them would gather in Voldemort’s office and discuss all the possible outcomes, but also put together a list of witnesses and crimes committed by the Light. It was pretty obvious that they had an airtight case, they had the crimes in black and white and the goblins were willing to testify on their behalf. On top of that, everyone had read Rita’s article and hated the supposed leader of the Light. Not even the owner of the Hogshead, who is Albus’ brother, would allow him entrance.

Despite their large amount of evidence, Harry got more nervous every day the date of the trial came closer. And a nervous Harry, means an irritated Harry…

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since Harry threatened his dad, but there hadn’t been any sign of revenge so far. The trial would begin in just three days and there was nothing left to do. Every possible outcome had been covered, Dumbledore stood no chance. But you know what they say: ‘Desperate needs lead to desperate deeds.’

It seemed like Harry was just counting the days until the trial, but Sirius knew better than that, he wasn’t as naïve as everyone else in the manor. His puppy may seem sweet and innocent, but it was just a trap. The moment Sirius would lower his guard and let himself relax, Harry would strike and his revenge would be unforgettable.

Unbeknownst to him, that was exactly what Harry wanted. They pulled pranks on each other all the time. What would be the fun in doing just that? In all honesty, Harry was too preoccupied with the trial and hadn’t had the time to form a proper plan to humiliate his dad. He hadn’t realised how fun and entertaining it would be to watch his father squirm and dart out of the room every time Harry caught his eye.

Although Harry wasn’t thinking of ways to prank his dad, the same couldn’t be said for some red-headed demons and their momma-snake. Well, that’s not entirely true… They didn’t only want to prank Sirius, they wanted to prank everyone, because it wasn’t only Harry who needed to lose some tension before the trial. 

 

* * *

 

All came to a finish the day before the trial. Everything was completely finished and there was nothing more to do, but wait.

Like always all the inhabitants of Slytherin Manor joined in the dining room for breakfast when their morning peace was disturbed by a loud bang. Upon further inspection, the occupants of the table noticed that Fred, George and Nagini weren’t there yet and that an ominous purple fog was coming in through the windows and doors.

Not wanting to get caught up in whatever prank the terrible trio had invented, everyone ran to one of the open doors to escape. Just when Sirius, who ran the fastest, reached the door, it slammed shut in his face. Only seconds later the rest of the doors and windows automatically shut and the entire room was engulfed in the purple fog.  

“Evanesco” Voldemort and Severus shouted at the same time. An instant later the fog disappeared and everyone could see more clearly again. The side that met their eyes was one to remember and everyone burst out laughing. All of them had a different hair colour: Harry’s was green, Voldemort’s yellow and Lucius’ normal blond hair was a bright pink.

Not only that, but their clothes had changed too. Remus was wearing a short frilly white dress, while Draco was dressed in a pink laced sleeping gown. However, the worst of them was Severus, who was dressed in a not so modest polka dot bikini with the Gryffindor colours. The potion master was positively fuming and was already thinking about potions that required the inner organs of red headed demons.

Outside the room stood three laughing miscreants. All of them knew they were going to have to pay for their prank, but it was worth it. Just seeing Harry’s smile when looking at the others made their day. It also didn’t hurt that Lucius very much appreciated his lover in a bikini.

The rest of the day was spent laughing about their looks that lasted for 5 hours and pulling pranks on each other. Everyone may have thought that Fred and George were the most feared pranksters out of all Weasleys, but those people hadn’t seen the combined forces of Bill, Charlie and Percy. Together they were downright vicious and evil masterminds.

That night everyone went to bed exhausted and without worries. Just one more night before everything would come to an end. One more night before Harry and the others could get their revenge on Dumbledore.


	14. The trial (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers, I have a question for you lot.   
> Should I give Umbridge a more antagonistic role (helping Dumbledore) or should she remain out of the picture and just be the secretary of Fudge?
> 
> xx  
> LivingInTheLight

The next morning everyone in Slytherin Manor woke up refreshed, the previous day had been a good outlet for their nerves. By 7 am the entire family was showered, dressed and ready for breakfast. No one spoke much during breakfast and Harry didn’t eat much. By 8 am, all of them where ready to leave for the trial. Even Nagini was charmed to look like a bracelet on George’s left hand. Despite being a snake, she could understand English and considered Harry one of her hatchlings together with Fred and George.

One by one they flooed directly to the Ministry of Magic, normally this wasn’t allowed for people who weren’t employees, but given the circumstances and the nature of the trial, Harry and cohorts were allowed entrance through the floo-network. Upon arrival a stocky old man led them to the courtroom, ignoring the journalists and fans that were trying to enter the building.

Upon entering the courtroom, they saw the entire Wizengamot already seated. Seated at the front were Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) and an unfamiliar woman with a huge, pink bow on her head that reminded everyone of an oversized toad. **(A/N Can you guess who this is? ;-) )**

When they looked at the right side of the courtroom, they saw the remaining supporters of the ‘leader of the Light’. Even though Dumbledore once was the most loved wizard of his time, there weren’t many supporters left. Closest to the aisle was Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody, mad was probably the right word to describe him. Next to him sat Kingsley Shacklebolt, who owed his position with the aurors to Dumbledore and Moody. In the same row, but closest to the wall were the three No-Names, formerly known as Weasleys and Hermione Granger. On top of those six, a couple of members of the Order of the Phoenix had remained loyal to their leader. Among them were Arabella Figg, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle.

“Dad, have you heard anything from Tonks lately? How did she react to the article? She is your cousin and also Draco’s and Cissy’s, but she was also Moody’s apprentice.” Harry asked his dad who was seated next to him. He kind of liked Tonks, she was a bit clumsy, but always fun to talk with or hang out with. Moreover, she would also be an incredible and valuable asset as a metamorphmagus. 

“I don’t know, pup, last time I saw her, she was pretty confused. Andy told me she thought of Moody as an uncle and Kingsley as on older brother. Their betrayal came hard for her. Of course she supports you and hates Dumbledore for everything he has done, but she has trouble seeing Moody or Kingsley as the bad guys. We will probably see her soon, she hasn’t missed your birthday the last few years, so I’m sure she will come visit you.” Sirius reassured his son. Tonks was a smart women, but sometimes her Hufflepuff loyalty got the better of her. Once upon a time Sirius had looked up to Dumbledore and Moody, but those times had long since passed.

The trial was scheduled to start in five more minutes, but Dumbledore was still absent. Some of his supporters started to look a bit worried, but his most trusted followers (e.g. Moody, Kingsley, Granger and No-Names) had a slight smirk on their faces that only grew more vicious when their eyes looked in Harry’s direction. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be anything good. Dumbledore was planning something and they sure as hell weren’t going to like it.

One minute before the doors of the courtroom would close, Dumbledore stepped inside with a confident air to his persona. He gave a patronizing smile to Harry and Voldemort, before he sat himself in his seat like he owned the place. Shortly after the doors closed and Cornelius Fudge rose from his seat.

“Attention everybody, I would like to start with wishing all of you a good morning. We are here today for the trial between Harry Potter and Sirius Black versus Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. There have been made several severe accusations that are going to be assessed. The main items are stealing a significant amount of money, kidnapping, bribery, fraud, planning line theft, sending an innocent man to prison, child abuse and child neglect.

In favour of Lord Potter-Black, I summon Griphook.” Fudge declared.

Immediately, people started to whisper to their neighbours. After all, it was extremely uncommon for a goblin to participate in trials among wizards. Much to Harry’s relieve and amusement, a barely noticeable shiver went through Dumbledore’s body when Fudge mentioned the goblin. Grinning at Voldemort, he saw that his lover had also noticed Dumbledore’s brief lack of composure.

Griphook walked through the aisle and bluntly sat himself in the chair for interrogation.

“Okay, Mr. Griphook, could you please tell us the facts about Albus Dumbledore’s influence in the Potter vaults?” Madam Bones asked.

“Following deposits have been made without the authorization of Lord Potter-Black:

  * 1000 galleons / month to the vault of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore since November 1981.
  * 500 galleons / month to the vault of Molly No-name (formerly known as Molly Weasley) since September 1991.
  * 500 galleons / month to the vault of Ronald No-name (formerly known as Ronald Weasley) since September 1991.
  * 400 galleons / month to the vault of Ginevra No-name (formerly known as Ginevra Weasley) since September 1992.
  * 500 galleons / month to the vault of Hermione Jean Granger since September 1991.
  * 750 galleons / month to an unknown vault since November 1981. (After consulting the goblins of Gringotts, it was revealed that the owner of this vault was Albus Dumbledore and his vigilante group of the Order of the Phoenix.)
  * 750 galleons / month (converted to pounds) to the bank account of Vernon Dursley since November 1981.



Lord Potter-Black was not aware of these withdrawals until his 15th birthday. When this happened we immediately started the procedure to claim back the money and find more evidence to use in this trial.” Griphook answered with an objective tone, but inside he was positively dancing with glee to finally be able to expose the headmaster. Nobody stole from Gringotts! Even if this trial wouldn’t go as they wanted, he was sure that the goblins wouldn’t leave it be. Revenge would come, one way or another!

“Okay, Mr. Griphook, is there anything else that you would like to mention?” Madam Bones enquired.

“Yes, there is. In order to get as much information, the account managers of the Potter and Black vaults have worked closely together on this case. We figured out that Dumbledore also tried to access the Black vaults when Lord Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban. Fortunately he wasn’t able to do this, because the security on those vaults is immense. Seeing that he tried to steal the money of a ‘convict’, we decided to watch his behaviour more closely. This is how we noticed that Dumbledore has successfully gained access to the vaults of Antonin Dolohov and Mulciber without ministry approval. It has gone unnoticed for such a long time, because both Death Eaters didn’t have any remaining family members left by the time they were incarcerated and neither have visited Gringotts since their escape from the wizarding prison.” Griphook revealed.

“We would like to thank you and the Goblin Nation for helping us in this investigation and for testifying at this trial. Please stay in the courtroom in case we need to ask any additional questions during the trial.”

With that dismissal, Griphook left the chair and went back to his former place.

When Harry looked at the other occupants in the room, he saw that most of them were shocked by Dumbledore’s actions and were throwing him hateful glances. The core members of Dumbledore’s support team were all slightly pale, none of them had expected a goblin to testify against them. This could ruin their case.

 “Mr. Dumbledore, do you have anything to say in defence?” Madam Bones asked.

“Amelia, Cornelius, Dolores, all three of you know that a war costs a lot of money. Surely you will understand that it was all for the greater good. I am sure Lily and James would have agreed, they had enough money and knew how important it was to help our side in the war.” Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile and twinkling eyes.

“I warn you to address us formally, Mr. Dumbledore, we are in a courtroom and you are to be judged. Furthermore we do not know what Lily and James Potter would have thought, the only thing that matters is the fact Harry Potter was stolen from.” Madam Bones said sternly.

“Let us continue with the trial or we will be here all day.” Minister Fudge interrupted. “The next accusations we will discuss are the kidnapping of Harry James Potter, the child abuse and the child neglect.”

With these words, Dumbledore got that annoying little twinkle back in his eyes which greatly disturbed Harry and the others. He was definitely planning something that none of them would enjoy.

“Okay, Mr. Dumbledore. Let me go over the facts of the night of Halloween 1981.” Madam Bones started. “It was the night that James and Lily Potter died and their son Harry became the Boy-who-lived by defeating You-know-who, but also the night that Sirius Orion Black was wrongfully arrested and sent to Azkaban. That night Rubeus Hagrid retrieved Harry from the wreckage and brought him to you and Minerva McGonagall. Together you left a tiny baby with only a blanket and a letter on the doorstep of his muggle relatives without ringing their doorbell. Is this correct?”   

“Yes, this is correct Madam Bones, you must understand. Harry was still in grave danger and needed to be protected from roaming Death Eaters who wished him harm. It was all for the greater good! The only place he would be safe, was with his muggle relatives. Even though they didn’t have magic, they were kind enough to take him into their loving home.” Dumbledore said.

“We will talk about the Dursleys and their so-called ‘loving care’ later, but you admit that you kidnapped Harry by taking him without consent from Sirius Black, who was his main godparent.” Madam Bones continued.

“Oh no, you clearly misunderstood, Madam. You said it yourself, I didn’t take Harry from the wreckage and brought him to the Dursleys. I was merely there when the drop off occurred. Hagrid was the one who took Harry, thus unwittingly kidnapping him. He only thought he was doing the right thing of course. Sirius was grieving for his best friend, he couldn’t take care of a baby. He just wasn’t ready, but no one can blame him for that.” Dumbledore explained gleefully.

Most people in the courtroom were positively fuming now. Sirius had to be held back by Harry and Remus or he would have killed the old bastard! How dares he accusing a kind, slightly naïve and misguided man like Hagrid? Everyone who knew the half-giant could say that he was a big teddy bear and that he practically hero-worshipped the old headmaster. And on top of that accusing him of not being able to care for Harry? Ridiculous, Harry had always been his number one priority, even in Azkaban!

All the murmuring stopped at once when the doors of the courtroom opened and in walked a young office clerk. He approached Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, was clearly positive, because it brought a big grin on the headmaster’s face. Without disturbing anyone else the young clerk left the courtroom.

“Alright, your accusations have been noted. Let us continue with the Dursleys and subsequently with the charges of child abuse and child neglect. What do you have to say about this Mr. Dumbledore?” Madam Bones asked.

“Oh, I have nothing to say about this Madam Bones, but I do have some other people who would like to discuss this matter.” Dumbledore announced gleefully.

Without listening to Dumbledore’s further explanation, Harry knew what would happen within the next few minutes. He immediately turned pale and felt nauseous, he wasn’t prepared for this! Last time he had seen them had been the summer before third year when he accidentally blew up his aunt Marge. The following summers had been spent with his dads. His hands started shaking so bad that both Sirius and Voldemort grabbed one to calm him. They too knew what would happen and wanted to curse the old bastard into insanity, this was low even for him! This wouldn’t help him win the trial, but it was enough to get to Harry and hurt him in the process.

The silence after Dumbledore’s words was broken with the opening of the courtroom doors. In walked all three members of the Dursley family, not noticing the looks of disgust they received.

“You attention seeking brat, this is all your fault that we have to be here surrounded by freaks like you! I thought I had taught you to stop spreading your atrocious lies!” Vernon bellowed to a flinching Harry.


	15. The trial (part 2)

To say that the entire courtroom was shocked would be an understatement, many wizards and witches, including those of the Wizengamot, were horrified by the manner in which a hideous and clearly obese man spoke to their Saviour! A muggle no less! Who did he think he was? On top of that, they were pissed at being called freaks. Magic was a gift that should be treasured and not despised.

After Vernon’s outburst, Harry was shaking uncontrollably much to the amusement of Dumbledore and his cohorts. His lover and dad were trying to calm him down, but weren’t very successful.

“It’s okay, puppy, we are here, he won’t be able to hurt you. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Sirius cooed while squeezing his hand in support.

“Everything is going to be fine, love. They can’t hurt you, because we won’t allow it. After this I’m going to torture all of them into insanity for what they did to you.” Voldemort uttered in rage.

None of their support managed to calm Harry down and the other occupants in the room started to notice Harry’s little meltdown. Most of them were looking at him with pity, the others were looking at Dumbledore or the Dursleys in disgust and a select few were enjoying the little show.

“Mr. Potter, are you alright? I must say that I didn’t know about their testimony, otherwise you would have been informed. Should we take a break?” Madam Bones asked sympathetically.

“Oh Amelia, I’m sorry, this was a silly little mistake on my part. Headmaster Dumbledore informed me that Mr. Potter’s relatives would be testifying so I added them to the list and sent them an invitation to the trial.” Dolores Umbridge said in a high pitched girly voice. All the while smiling viciously at Harry. “But it was just a formality, no harm done, we can continue with the trial.”

“Madam Umbridge, I will let it slide this time, but let this be a warning. I should be notified of every change in the procedure. Again, Mr. Potter, do you require a break?” Madam Bones said.

Harry was almost catatonic in fear and wasn’t responding to anything said. Sirius was just about to ask for a break when Severus interrupted.

“Madam Bones, a break won’t be necessary, but can I talk to Harry for five minutes?” Severus asked in a deep soothing voice.  After madam Bones permitted the short interruption, he kneeled in front of Harry’s chair.

“Okay, brat, pay attention!” Severus ordered in his teaching voice. Knowing that you better not ignore professor Snape in teaching mode, Harry met his eyes tearfully. “Don’t see this as something to be afraid of, see this as an opportunity. Use your inner Slytherin, I may not like it and deny it in the years to come, but I know it’s there and you would do my house proud. Those monsters hurt you and abused you all of your life and today is a perfect chance to get revenge.  Normally muggles are exempt from wizarding law and we can’t trial them, but in this case they already accepted their involvement in their hopes to break and humiliate you. What they don’t know is that with this acceptance they got included in this trial and can face justice in our world. If you want, we can make them pay for everything they did to you. Now face them and make me proud.”

Everyone was looking at Severus as if he was a god descended on Earth to help them. None of them had known it and were amazed by his knowledge. Harry had stopped shaking and was looking at his professor astonished. With the little pep talk, Harry had regained the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“I’m okay madam Bones, thank you for your time. I didn’t expect the Dursleys to show up, but I can handle it.” Harry said sincerely.

“Okay let us continue. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, why don’t you and your son sit on this bench to give your testimony.” Fudge said.

The family of three wobbled to their bench and sat down. With a smug look that promised pain in the future, they stared at Harry. However they were startled to see the lack of fear in their nephew’s eyes and the confidence that replaced it. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. They didn’t panic yet, Dumbledore promised to protect them and what could a bunch of lousy freaks do to an upstanding member of society like Vernon Dursley?

“Okay, I’ll start with you, Mrs. Dursley, can you tell me about the night that you found your nephew at your door on the morning following Halloween 1981?” Fudge asked Petunia.

“Of course, sir, I clearly remember that day, after all it changed my peaceful life for good. I woke up at 8 o’clock like usual and started to prepare breakfast for Vernon and my little Diddykins. He was such a sweet little baby and deserved the very best, he still is the kindest, most beautiful boy, just look at him. I heard something strange at the front door and decided to take a look. To my great surprise, there was an infant in a basket with a letter attached. It said that the brat’s parents had gotten themselves killed and he was now my responsibility. I was kind enough to keep him with my family. We clothed him, fed him and gave him a place to live. We soon noticed that he was a little terror and was a nightmare to live with.” Petunia said with conviction.

“Alright, Mr. Dursley, why don’t you tell us your story?” Fudge asked. He knew he wasn’t the smartest, most powerful or kindest wizard around, but even he saw what despicable people the Dursleys were.

“No problem, I’ll tell you about the brat! He was a nightmare to have around, he couldn’t complete the tasks we gave him and was always rude and disrespectful. He used to terrorize our little, innocent Dudley and threaten all of us with his freakish magic. I’m a hardworking man and that boy was just a little pest.” Vernon exclaimed.

“Have you ever hit your nephew or hurt him in any other manner?” Madam Bones interjected.

Vernon’s head turned a red-purple puce colour, but surprised the entire courtroom by denying the statement. Not that anyone believed him.

“I object!” Harry interrupted loudly so that everyone’s eyes were pointed at him.

“What do you think you are doing boy? You can’t just object and interrupt, I was talking. Do you see what I had to deal with, ladies and gentlemen?” Vernon bellowed.

“I, Harry James Potter-Black, object and demand the use of veritaserum on Vernon Dursley.” Harry said clearly.

“Now wait here, my boy, this isn’t necessary. Why would your uncle be lying? Besides, you don’t have the authority do demand such a thing.” Dumbledore said patronizingly.

“You are incorrect, Mr. Dumbledore. Harry is a Lord himself and has the support of many other Lords. As such he has the right to demand the use of veritaserum on the condition that he himself uses it too at the end of the trial. Do you agree with that Mr. Potter?” Madam Bones said.

“Thank you madam Bones. And yes, I would like to be interrogated with veritaserum. I have nothing to hide and this is the only way that everyone will know the truth. Though, I would like to ask that either you, Lord Prince or Lord Malfoy will interrogate me. I have realised that I no longer trust some people in this room that I once trusted my life with. All three of you have the required education to know how to use the potion.” Harry said.

“Very well, unspeakable, please administer the potion to Mr. Dursley.” Madam Bones said. She waited until the unspeakable placed three drops inside Vernon’s mouth before starting the interrogation.

“Say your name, your address and the name of your nephew.” She started.

In a dull voice the muggle answered: _“My name is Vernon Dursley. I live at number 4, Privet Drive and the name of my nephew is Harry Potter.”_

“Okay, the veritaserum is working. I repeat my question, Mr. Dursley. Have you ever intentionally hurt your nephew?”

_“Yes.”_ Although everyone knew it, the response got a couple of gasps from the audience.

“Tell us, what you and your family have done to your nephew.”

_“Since he was three years old, we made him do all of our chores. He did the cleaning, cooking, gardening and washing. Plus anything Petunia or I could come up with. Petunia, Dudley and I didn’t have to lift a finger. If he didn’t finish his tasks, I would beat him with my belt until he lost consciousness or I would break some bones. This happened every other day, sometimes more depending on my mood. Once when he was cooking, our food was a little bit too crispy so Petunia burned his hands on the inside of the oven. On another occasion, Dudley was playing inside the house with a ball and broke a vase. We blamed the boy, so in anger I pushed him through the glass table in the living room. He was covered in blood and shards of glass, thus getting the house dirty. As punishment he had to clean up the pieces of the vase and the table.”_ Vernon said in a monotone voice. He wasn’t finished yet, but for the moment Madam Bones couldn’t hear more without attacking the monster.

“Your wife told us you fed him, clothed him and provided him with a roof. Can you describe those?” Madam Bones said, barely holding on to her anger. Next to her Fudge was furious and Umbridge was acting like nothing was wrong.

_“In spite of the fact that he did all our cooking, he was never allowed to eat with us. We only fed him our leftovers or let him go hungry. If he wanted to drink something, he could use the gardening hose. We didn’t buy him any clothes, but always gave him Dudley’s cast-offs. Often they were already ripped and dirty before the boy got them. We gave the boy Dudley’s second room the summer before his first year at your school. Before that he was locked inside the cupboard under the stairs. Sometimes we left him locked in there for days at a time.”_ Vernon answered.

“And your son, how did he interact with his nephew?” Madam Bones asked angrily.

_“We taught Dudley from an early age that the boy was a freak and worth nothing. We encouraged him to hit the boy and belittle him at every opportunity. Dudley made sure that the boy never had any friends at school or outside of it. He and his friends often liked to play a game called Harry-hunting, where they chased the boy throughout the neighbourhood and when they caught him they’d beat him up.”_ Vernon finished.

Everyone in the room was fuming and wanted to crucio the filthy muggles. The Dursleys were looking scared, but still naively believed that Dumbledore would save them. However in his mind the headmaster was already devising plans to put all of the blame on someone else. The Dursleys were the least of his worries. This entire trial wasn’t going as he planned and it was making him furious.

Before Madam Bones or minister Fudge could end the interrogation, they were interrupted by a voice.

“Madam Bones, minister Fudge, I know that it is unorthodox and that I’m not allowed to ask any questions in this interrogation, but could you please ask him why he did this. I’ll probably not like the answer, but I need to know. Just to get some piece of mind.” Harry asked a little tearfully.

“Alright, Harry, normally I wouldn’t allow questions from the audience, but I would like to know that answer as well.” Minister Fudge replied. “Okay, Dursley, answer this last question: why did you do it?”

_“The boy deserved it, he is a freak. He may have never done something to us, but he is capable of magic and that is enough. An added bonus was that Dumbledore payed us to abuse him. We weren’t allowed to tell him about your world or introduce him to anyone in it. We had to keep him meek and obedient. Sometimes I hoped I would be able to beat the magic out of him.”_

With those words the entire courtroom broke out in shouts and accusations. All of them were demanding the persecution of the Dursleys and Dumbledore.

“Since this is the trial of Albus Dumbledore, we can’t judge him before every piece of evidence has been addressed. However, the entire Wizengamot will vote on the fate of the Dursleys. No one is allowed to leave the room while we vote in private.” Minister Fudge declared. With a wave of his wand a blue screen came around the tribunes to ensure the privacy of the voting.


	16. The trial (part 3)

The voting didn’t take long, which could only mean one thing: the jury was unanimous. The blue screen disappeared and minister Fudge came forward.

“We have decided that Vernon and Petunia Dursley will both be sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban and afterwards 5 years in a muggle prison. When they are freed they will have to work in the Wizarding or Muggle world in order to pay back every Knut they took from their nephew with interest. Their son Dudley Dursley will be obliviated, he will no longer know of the existence of magic or our world. To accomplish this, he will forget the existence of his parents and his cousin. He will stay in a juvenile detention centre until he reaches the age of eighteen. Afterwards they will see if he can adapt and become a functional member of society or if he needs to be imprisoned as an adult.” The minister declared. Two aurors came and put handcuffs on the Dursleys before escorting them out of the room.

The sentence immediately got an applause from the audience and Harry looked relieved. He would never have to see the Dursleys again, they would finally get what they deserved.

“Silence everyone, we are still in a courtroom!” Madam Bones admonished lightly. “We will continue with this trial.”

“Next we would like to call Ronald No-name to the stand. Since Lord Potter-Black asked for the usage of Veritaserum, we will be using it on everyone who makes a statement.”

“What?! You can’t do this. I don’t want to be interrogated with veritaserum!” Ron screamed.

“Calm down, Mr. No-name, you will have to be interrogated so we can hear all sides of the story.” Fudge declared. “Unspeakable, please give him the potion.”

“Please say your name and relationship with Lord Potter-Black.”

 _“My name is Ronald No-name, formerly known as Ronald Weasley. I pretended to be Harry’s best friend.”_ He spoke in a monotone voice.

“You say you pretended to be his friend. Why did you do this?” Madam Bones asked.

_“Professor Dumbledore contacted me and my mum a couple of weeks before first year. He told us to become friendly with the Boy-who-lived. I had to tell him Slytherins were evil and Dumbledore was a hero. Together with Hermione Granger, I told the headmaster everything I discovered about Potter. In exchange we got payed and the headmaster promised us a nice future and a good job. Being friends with the boy who lived was also great for my popularity.”_

“How did you feel about Harry personally?” Minister Fudge asked disgusted.

 _“I don’t care about him, he is an insignificant loser. He thinks he has it so bad, I know he got beaten up by his relatives and starved, but who cares about that? I am sick of him always getting attention and having loads of money. No-one has ever cared about me like that. I would chose money over family any day!”_ The redhead exclaimed.

His last statement was met by complete silence until all hell broke loose. Everyone was disgusted by Ron’s words. Even though Arthur didn’t show it, all of his sons (including Harry) knew how much it hurt. After all, he had loved Ron for fifteen years and now he realised what a disgrace he was. Luckily he was no longer a Weasley!

“Silence everyone, let us continue with Hermione Jean Granger.” Fudge said.

Reluctantly, Hermione accepted the veritaserum.

“State your name and relationship with Lord Potter-Black.”

“ _My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I also pretended to be Harry’s best friend.”_ She replied in a monotone voice.

“How did you, as a muggleborn, get into contact with Albus Dumbledore for the first time?” Madam Bones asked.

 _“The headmaster is the one who came to visit me before first year started. He told me about the Wizarding World. I always knew I was special and not like those insufferable muggles in my neighbourhood. He was the one that confirmed it.”_ This was a surprise to everyone, her parents are muggles so how could she be biased to them?

“What did Dumbledore give you in return and why did you do it?” Madam Bones continued.

 _“I was bullied in primary school, because I always told my classmates how stupid they were for getting an answer wrong. The headmaster promised me a lot of money and access to all kinds of books. With Potter’s fame, it was guaranteed that I would be popular and successful in life. He also told me I had to keep Harry dumb, so that he would always need me as his smarter friend. In return he gave me all the answers to tests in class and gave me permission to use magic at home.”_ Hermione answered.

Anticipating a new burst of outrage, the minister dismissed Hermione before he could get interrupted. Next testimony would be given by Ginevra No-name.

 _“My name is Ginevra No-name, formerly known as Ginevra Weasley. I am the future Lady Potter-Black.”_ the delusional girl responded.

“Why would you believe that, Miss No-name?” Amelia sighed, all of these testimonies were so tiring.

 _“I love Harry and he loves me! My mom told me since I was a little girl about the famous Boy-who-lived. I was destined to be with him since my birth. He will give me all the money and jewellery I want and take me to every high-society party.”_ Ginny said.

“Miss No-name, is it true that your mother and Dumbledore forged a marriage contract?” Minister fudge interjected.

 _“Well of course, the headmaster has been paying me so that I can get accustomed to my new role as Lady Potter-Black. They also made a marriage contract and are planning to kill Harry when I have given him his heir. That way I will continue to have access to his fortune.”_ She explained. _“I haven’t told mom yet, but I was planning to keep Harry for longer than just one child. Have you seen him? Who wouldn’t want to keep him in their bed for as long as they could?”_

Voldemort let out a low possessive growl and tightened his arms around Harry’s waist. Who did the little slut think she was, Harry was his and he would kill anyone who even thought about touching what was his!‼

“Lastly, before we take a little break, I would like to summon Molly No-name.” Madam Bones said. “Let us make this short, Miss No-name, can you tell me everything about your interaction with Lord Potter-Black?”

“ _Albus first talked to me about him the summer before his first year. He made sure the boy wouldn’t know how to get on the platform, so he would need my guidance. Later I pretended to include him in our family to win his trust, it wasn’t hard since I knew that he was abused by the Dursleys. Albus and I have been planning to get him and Ginny married so we have complete access to his fortune. In the meantime I have been getting paid from his trust vault, I made sure Arthur didn’t find out about the money by hiding it in the Prewett vault. On top of that, Albus and I have also been planning the boy’s death._ ” Molly said.

“Why did you agree with everything Dumbledore told you, Miss No-name?” minister Fudge asked, he was quite curious about this answer.

_“Albus is the most powerful wizard in centuries, he is the leader of the Light and deserves our respect. I also listen to him, because I have been having an affair with him for the last twenty years. To be honest, I’m not even sure that Ginny and Ron are Arthur’s children. They could be of either man.”_

Bill and Percy both had an arm around their father. He didn’t love Molly anymore, but he once did. This was an enormous shock and it would take time to get over it.

The judges erected the blue shield again for their deliberation. It took even less time than with the Dursleys.

“Unanimously we sentence Ronald No-name and Hermione Granger to ten years in Azkaban in medium security, which means that the Dementors will check up on them twice a day. After these ten years, they will have to work in the Wizarding World to pay Lord Potter-Black back with interest. Ginevra No-name will be temporally sentenced to a psychiatric ward until mind-healers can determine if she was indoctrinated by her mother or if she has these thoughts of her own volition. Afterwards we will decide if a prison sentence is necessary. Finally Molly No-name will be sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban, of which 7 years in high security and the rest in medium security.” Madam Bones declared.

“Guards, take away the convicts.” The minister said, “We will restart the trial in ten minutes.”


	17. The end of the trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter took some time. Hope you like it!
> 
> And guess what will happen in the next chapter... ;-)

“Come love, why don’t we stretch our legs and get something to drink. We have ten minutes before they start again.” Voldemort suggested.

“Sure, why not. This is taking much longer than expected. I really hadn’t anticipated the old coot to invite the Dursleys.” Harry sighed.

Together they went to the back of the courtroom to buy something to drink. No-one was allowed to leave the room for fear of people escaping. In this case that obviously meant Dumbledore.

“It’s alright, love, he’ll get what he deserves! It will all work out just fine, no need to worry. And even if the worst case comes to part and he gets off scot-free, you know I won’t let him walk out of here unharmed, I’d make him suffer for everything he did to you and others. I’ll make him regret ever being born.” Voldemort smiled viciously.

“You always know the right words, no matter how psycho they may sound to another.” Harry grinned, he teasingly licked his bottom lip before continuing. “Maybe you should do something to comfort me after the trial no matter the outcome of it, don’t you think?”

“Oh? And what could that possibly be, my little minx?” Voldemort grinned lustfully.

Harry leaned closer until his mouth was right beside his lover’s ear.

“Anything you want, my Lord.” He whispered. Like the little minx he was, he playfully bit Voldemort’s earlobe before sauntering off.  He turned around once and gave a lewd wink to the still frozen Dark Lord, before seating himself next to Sirius.

“Everyone return to your seat, we will be starting momentarily.” Fudge declared with a sonorus charm.

Voldemort was shaken from his thoughts by the loud voice and walked back to his seat. However there was one small, _well to be perfectly honest it wasn’t small at all!‼_ , problem and his little lover was going to pay for it when they got back to their room. He sat down and adjusted his not so little problem in his pants, hoping that no-one would notice.

“Everything alright, love? You seem a bit stiff and uncomfortable.” Harry asked innocently, but the innuendo was clear for anyone to see.

“Perfect, little one, everything is just perfect. I was just thinking about different, torturous ways to play with someone until they lose consciousness. I was planning to start my experiment in the evening. What do you think would be the worst: not being allowed to cum or cumming so often that your body won’t be able to handle the pleasure?” The Dark Lord asked conversationally.

Harry gulped nervously, but like the Gryffindor he was, he did something very idiotic. Well, you know what the muggles say: ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’. Harry leaned closer to his older lover and ‘mistakenly’ placed his hand a little too high up his leg. The last he said before Fudge continued with the trial was: “Bring it on, boy toy of mine!”

“Attention everyone, we will commence the trial right now, we would like to call Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to the stand.” Madam Bones said.

Dumbledore started walking to the chair, but everyone could see his anxiousness and anger behind his façade.

“Unspeakable, please administer the veritaserum.”

“Now see here, that isn’t necessary! The boy has been lying to all of you, I only have everyone’s best interest at heart, don’t let him fool you! Potter has betrayed the Light, you can see him sitting next to Voldemort himself!” Dumbledore screamed madly.

At his words, everyone turned to look at the Dark Lord, but no-one recognized him as the evil snake Lord. Dismissing it quickly, everyone turned back to Dumbledore. When they saw him, the last bit of respect they may have had for the old headmaster turned to dust. He was forced to the seat by two strong aurors who tried to force his mouth open. The old man was struggling with all his might, but in the end he was too weak without his magic to fight off the muscled wizards. Without any further effort the unspeakable dropped three drops of veritaserum down the old man’s throat.

“Enough of this nonsense, what is your name and your relation to Harry Potter-Black?” Minister Fudge asked.

 _“My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the boy’s headmaster and his former magical guardian. He was my student, source of income and pawn in this war.”_ He spoke in a monotone voice much to the protest of everyone surrounding him.

“Did you take money from Lord Potter-Black’s vaults?”

 _“Yes, the moment that the Potters were death, I sealed their will, carted the brat off to his magic hating muggle relatives and stole his money. It was all for the greater good! The brat hadn’t done anything to earn that money and didn’t even know of its existence.”_ Dumbledore continued.

“Why did you seal the Potters’ will?” Madam Bones continued before anyone could interrupt.

_“I knew that they didn’t trust me any longer. They were too powerful and popular. I feared that they would be able to turn the public against me. I made up a prophecy and made sure that they got killed. Later I sealed their wills so that no-one would know that they suspected me or that Harry wasn’t allowed to go to the Dursleys. People also couldn’t know that Sirius Black wasn’t the secret-keeper. The mutt belongs in Azkaban so that I would have all control over the brat.”_

“Wait, let me get this clear: there never was a prophecy concerning Harry Potter and You-know-who? And where you responsible for the death of Lily and James Potter?” Fudge asked sickened.

_“I made up the prophecy and made sure that Voldemort would hear it, so that he would go after the Potters’ child. I used an imperious on the Potters so that they would pick Pettigrew to be their secret-keeper and not Black. Afterwards I forced Pettigrew to reveal the location to Voldemort. As expected, he went to Godric’s Hollow and tried to kill the brat. However he did only stun the Potters, because he didn’t want to wipe out such a powerful house as that of the Potters. When I entered the cottage, I killed Lily and James. I saw that the brat was still alive and had vanquished Voldemort. Firstly I planned on killing him too, but I thought it would be better to keep him as a pawn.”_

By the end of his explanation, Harry and Voldemort were holding back Sirius, Fred and George were holding back Remus and Lucius was holding back Severus. All of them wanted to kill the old man on side. The old bastard just confirmed that he killed their best friends!

“Order, I want order in this courtroom!” Minister Fudge yelled. “I know that all of you want to have your revenge, but there will be justice! We will follow our laws and not run around like savages. Everyone who disturbs the trial from now on will be escorted from the room, do I make myself clear?”

“Okay, Dumbledore, so far you have admitted to stealing significant amounts of money, the murder of Lily and James Potter and sending an innocent man to prison. You have also admitted to using the imperious curse, which is an unforgivable. Is this correct?” Madam Bones asked.

 _“Yes, I admit it, it was all for the greater good_!” Dumbledore answered in his monotone voice.

“Let’s continue with the other charges. What happened after you decided to keep Harry as a pawn?”

“I summoned Hagrid and told him to get the child from the ruins and deliver him to the Dursleys. Both him and McGonagall protested and didn’t want to leave him with those muggles. I was able to convince the big oaf that the boy belongs with his family, but I had to imperious McGonagall. I made sure that the Dursleys were awful to the brat. If he was abused by them and hit regularly, he would be submissive and see me as his personal hero. I would be able to use him as my pawn. The Dursleys kept me updated on the abuse and sometimes I gave them suggestions to lower the boy’s self-worth and confidence even more.”

“How could you do all that to a little, innocent baby?” Someone from the crowd asked in tears.

“Unspeakable, please escort that person out of the court room, Cornelius clearly said that no-one could interrupt the trial!” A high-pitched voice said.

Incredulously Minister Fudge and Madam Bones looked at the toad-like creature between them. Umbridge blinked stupidly at the both of them, expecting them to congratulate her on her actions.

“You don’t have the authority to remove someone from the room, Dolores! Do not thing you are above the rules.” Madam Bone said. “I understand your question and I will let it slide this time, but please refrain from interrupting the hearing.” She said kindly to the person that asked the question.

“Continuing, who was aware of your actions against Lord Potter-Black and why did you choose them?” Minister Fudge asked.

_“Firstly there are Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arabella Figg, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle. They are members of the Order of the Phoenix and all of them knew what I was doing as they are my most trusted. I also paid Molly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to help me in controlling the brat. I chose them, because I have had an affair with Molly for the last sixteen years. I am also sure that Ronald and Ginevra are my children and not Arthur’s. I chose Hermione Granger, because it was easy, she only wanted knowledge and power. Ginny was supposed to marry the brat so that she would become Lady Potter-Black and have control over all of his assets. We already made a contract and we made plans to kill the brat. We could make the contract, because I was still his magical guardian at the time.”_

The crowd was all stunned, many of them wanted to attack Dumbledore, but no-one was willing to miss the rest of the trial. Arthur was in shock and his sons were all trying to comfort him.

“How were you able to hide all of your offences from the Ministry and create a marriage contract, Dumbledore?” Madam Bones asked outraged.

 _“It wasn’t hard, with the help of Alastor and Kingsley I already had access to the aurors department. I also had someone working closely to the minister to keep me informed. I didn’t give her a lot of information, but she was willing to influence the minister and sometimes drug him if he was messing with my plans.”_ Dumbledore said.

“What! Who? Who drugged me and why was she willing to work for you?” Fudge raged.

“ _It was Dolores Umbridge, she wanted to become the next Minister of Magic and gain more power. It was easy to convince her to help me. Apparently she likes older men, the only thing she wanted in exchange for her help, was sex.”_ Dumbledore said. **(A/N I vomited a bit while writing this…)**

Everyone was silent, no-one knew what to say. They were shocked, disgusted even! The silence was broken by the puking noises made by Fred and George.

“Someone, please, obliviated me. Have mercy on my poor ears‼ Save me!” Fred screamed.

“AAARGH, Fred, I’m imagining it, please scratch out my eyes! My eyes, Fred, it burns! Save me!” George screamed next to his brother.

Not even Umbridge said anything to have the twins thrown out of the room. She was too scared to move. Fudge had her pinned down with his furious gaze.

“Aurors, arrest this woman and the mentioned members of the Order of the Phoenix. We will deal with them at a later time!” Madam Bones said.

They didn’t even need to converse before deciding on a sentence.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we sentence you to fifty years in Azkaban with permanent supervision of the Dementors. Afterwards you will be given the kiss and be tossed through the veil in the department of mysteries.” Minister Fudge declared. Two dementors immediately entered the courtroom and escorted a screaming Dumbledore out. He was threatening everyone in the room, but especially Harry.

“Now to finish this trial, we want to hear Lord Potter-Black’s statement.” Madam Bones said exhausted. “Harry will you please come forward?”

“Of course, madam Bones.” Without hesitation Harry walked to the front of the room. He didn’t object to the drops of veritaserum that the unspeakable administered.

“Introduce yourself, and tell us your story, please.”  Minister Fudge asked.

_“My name is Harry James Potter-Black. I am the son of Lily and James Potter, the adopted son of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and also the honorary son of Arthur Weasley. I was raised by my aunt Petunia and uncle Dursley. Neither them or my cousin liked me, in fact they hated me and my magic, even though I didn’t know of the existence of magic. The barely fed me or clothed me, my room was the cupboard under the stairs until I received my Hogwarts letter. Hermione and Ron were my very first friends. I met them on the Hogwarts express and I was so happy to have them. Together we had many adventures, most were extremely dangerous and all of them were organised by Dumbledore to test me and my powers. Unfortunately I discovered that my so-called-friends were only working for Dumbledore, together with Molly and Ginny. I thought of them as family and felt betrayed. I wanted to have my revenge, but I believed that the best method to achieve this was through the legal system. I informed my true family and they supported me. I am so disappointed in them and angry, I would have given all my money to have a family and to be loved and accepted. Fate showed that my family wasn’t with them. Through all these adventures, I am happy to say that I finally found my family and I wouldn’t change them for a thing.”_

Some people in the audience had tears running over their cheeks with Harry’s words.

“Thank you, Harry, still one question though. It seems preposterous, but we need to be thorough. Dumbledore said that the person you arrived with is You-know-who. Please introduce us to him.” Madam Bones asked gently.

“ _That person is probably the most important person in my life. He is my lover that supported me in everything and is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. His name isn’t You-know-who, his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Funnily enough, he is distantly related to Salazar Slytherin. Maybe that is the reason that Dumbledore doesn’t like him and accuses him of being You-know-who.”_ Harry concluded.

Voldemort had to smirk at that statement. Not only had Harry said that he was the best thing that ever happened to him, but he had also kept his identity a secret. No-one but Dumbledore knew that his true name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. By keeping it vague and using the ridiculous name You-know-who, Harry made sure that no-one would guess he really was the Dark Lord.

“Thank you, Harry. That will be all.” Madam Bones said

“If there are no more objections, I would like to close this trial. It has been long enough.” Seeing that no-one objected, the minister ended the trial and lifted the spell on the doors. Everyone was free to leave and go home after this exhausting day.

The odd family waited until everyone left, before standing up and going to the closest fire place. Together they went back to Slytherin Manor.


	18. Déjà-vus and delectable duos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait but I hope you like it! :-)  
> This is the ending of this story, maybe there will come a sequel in the future but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> My exams are coming up, so wish me luck! :-D
> 
> xx

When they arrived back at Slytherin Manor everyone had a sense of déjà-vu. It was just like the time they returned from Diagon Alley. Things went much better than anticipated and it left everyone elated. The trials were finished and everyone got what they deserved. On top of that Harry made sure that no-one would link Voldemort to his boyfriend ever again. A stroke of genius if he thought so himself.

“I think this calls for a party, don’t you agree Gred?”

“Sure thing Feorge, let me get my fireworks!”

The two mischievous redheads ran to their room accompanied by Nagini. Not noticing the exasperated looks of their father and siblings, nor the scheming looks of Padfoot and Moony, also known as the devious Marauders. Maybe now that everything was settled, the Marauders could show the terrible trio how it was done.

Like the Slytherins they are, Lucius and Severus noticed the upcoming prank war and decided to run in the opposite direction as fast as their legs could carry them.

 

* * *

 

 

Before Harry could make a move towards the dining room, Voldemort grabbed him around his waist and pulled him close. 

“I think I made you a promise, little one. Did you already decide what you would like? Either not being allowed to cum or cumming so often that your body won’t be able to handle the pleasure?” Voldemort whispered in his smaller lover’s ear, earning him a delightful shudder.

Harry turned around and had to swallow when he saw Voldemort’s lustful gaze. As if a ravenous predator had seen a delicious looking prey.

Despite his Slytherin-tendencies, Harry was very much a reckless Gryffindor.

“If you are looking for a punishment I think it would be best to not let me cum at all. You have to remember you aren’t getting any younger. I doubt you can make me cum all that often.” Harry replied smugly before sauntering away. “Are you willing to prove me wrong, old man?” He yelled over his shoulder before running of in a sprint.

Voldemort didn’t wait any longer before giving chase to his prey. It didn’t take him long to catch the infuriating little lion.

“Oh this is going to be a fun night, love” Voldemort whispered before throwing the tiny wizard over his shoulder as if he was light as a feather.

“Put me down, you big brute! I can walk for myself!” Harry yelled.

Soon they were in their bedroom and Harry was tossed on top of their bed.

“I’m going to be a kind master tonight, pet. I’m not going to tie you to the bedpost and you can touch yourself as much as you want. It won’t matter either way, because I’m going to see how often you can cum before you lose consciousness.”

With one swift flick of his hand, Harry was as naked as the day he was born. His cock was already erect and leaking precum in anticipation. Bending over Harry’s lithe body he gave his younger lover a sweet kiss on the lips before moving downwards. His skilful mouth left a trail of bite-marks across Harry’s collarbone, neck and nipples. The pink buttons were all pebbled and hard from just a couple of licks and bites. The owner of those nipples was already moaning like a cheap Knockturn Alley whore.

“I wonder… would it be possible to make you cum, just by playing with your nipples?” Voldemort asked. Not waiting for a response, he started to attack the first one. Biting, licking and sucking on it until it turned a deep red. When Harry started to mewl because it was too sensitive, Voldemort switched to the second nipple, while his hand remained on the first. He continued with this for a while, sucking on the first one while playing with the second one, before switching all over again. After a couple of minutes Harry let out a small hiss from oversensitivity.

“Please, please… please let me cum.” Harry whispered. Looking at his cock, Voldemort saw that the head was a furious red looking.

“Cum, sweetheart, cum for your master.” Voldemort commanded with one last bite to Harry’s nipple. From his lover’s command and the oversensitivity of his nipples, Harry came.

“Wow, I honestly didn’t think I would be able to make you cum by just playing with your nips.” The dark lord said smugly. This was definitely something he wanted to exploit more often in the future.

Not giving Harry a second to recuperate, Voldemort continued his trip down his little lion’s body. Tonguing his lover’s bellybutton before reaching his coveted price. Much to Harry’s surprise his cock was neglected completely and Voldemort dived right into his ass. Normally he always started slowly by teasing Harry’s crack before tongue-fucking him. Today was no such day, Voldemort started to eat Harry out like a man possessed, as if he hadn’t eaten for weeks on end.

It truly felt wonderful. Harry was mewling and groaning on the bed while his lover was feasting on his ass. His cock was already leaking again without even being touched. After their years as a couple, Voldemort knew his little lover’s body inside and out. He plunged his tongue deeply into Harry’s sensitive passage and began to speak in Parseltongue. With each flick of his tongue, he hit Harry’s prostate head on. With one particular harsh trust the little lion came for the second time.

“So that is already twice, how much more orgasms can you handle, pet?” Voldemort teased.

Harry’s Gryffindor attitude had all but disappeared, he could only gaze pleadingly at his master, desperate for that long and thick cock. With a small whimper he turned himself around until he was on his hands and knees. He moved so that his chest was laying on the matrass and his ass was raised.

“Delectable, simply delectable. You always know how to please me little one. Presenting yourself like a bitch in heat for your owner.” Voldemort chuckled. “You are mine completely: heart, body and soul. It was a joy to hear that I am one of the best things that has ever happened to you, but you should know that you are by far the most precious thing in my life. You own my heart and carry a part of my soul within you, keeping it safe.”

With one swift movement Voldemort sheathed his cock within Harry’s body, thrusting like his life depended on it. Their bodies moved together as if they were one. One entity, powerful when separated and undefeated when together.  

_In-out-in-out-in-out._

Their night had only just begun, but Harry was already reaching his third orgasm while his lover was reaching his first. Fortunately they had the rest of the night to figure out after how many orgasms Harry would faint.

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the manor Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys were enjoying their afternoon tea with delicious sweets provided by the house elves.

“Wait a minute… Where are Harry and Voldemort” Sirius asked aloud. “I haven’t seen them since we arrived back home…”

Remus could see it the minute everything became clear to his mate and sighed in exasperation.

“No, you dirty snake! You better stay away from my poor, innocent, little puppy!” Sirius bellowed before transforming into Padfoot and running to the aid of his sweet puppy.

“No, Padfoot, not again” Remus screamed before chasing his mate down the manor.


End file.
